Her powers were kept in a Promise
by lali2148
Summary: Starfire made a promise that she vowed not to break, but when Slade finds out from a mysterious stranger from her past, the promise is broken,who will save the Universe from her power? RobStarOC.This is my first story so pleaze R&R and be nice and helpful
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: I Promise**

The beautiful alien girl stood on top of the roof, her mind full of chaotic thoughts, as her fiery red hair swirled in the breeze and her jade, gem eyes sparkled with concern.

'Why don't I just tell them?' she thought. Then she came up with the reason.

_Flashback Begins_

_Koriand'r was running in the fields of her home planet Tameran. The plants were like flowers, the coloring was very vividly with a mixture of purple and pink with a dash of red, Kori's normal day always consisted of running (or flying) through the fields just to enjoy the joyfulness refreshing thought of being alive. As she roamed the fields, her eyes closed and mind opened, an arm reached out and grabbed her. She shrieked in fear, but stopped for she noticed it was her father. _

"_Father why do scare me so?" little four year old Kori asked in Tameranean language. _

"_Koriand'r why are you out here, you know you are forbidden to go out of the castle walls?"_

_Kori bit her lip, "A thousand apologies father, but I always come out to run in the fields, I did not think it was not aloud for these fields are part of the castle."_

_She put her head down._

"_I am ashamed of myself."_

_Her father saw this and cupped her chin with his hand, _

" _It is all right but be careful and now you know **not **to come out of the castle walls." _

_Then he took her small delicate hand in his and they both made their way back to their beautiful castle. While they were walking Kori built up the courage to ask her great father a question. _

"_Father, why must I stay in the castle and not my sister Komoand'r or my younger brother Ryand'r?"_

_Her father looked down to her, _

"_My sister tells me it is because I am a disgrace to the outside world and to our family, and that I am not honorable enough to even be seen by the most despicable of beings. Is this true?"_

_Her father sadly sighed and sat down on his throne. He gestured for her to come sit on his lap. She did so and waited patiently for a response. _

"_Why would you think that is true my princess?"_

_He asked. She slightly shrugged and answered, _

"_Because Komoand'r is always right." _

_The great emperor shook his head. _

"_Well she is wrong." _

_He then looked straight into Kori's eyes as to get her full attention. _

"_You are the most precious, free spirited, innocent being that could ever walk the planet and the Universe, literally."_

_Koriand'r cocked her head in confusion. _

"_What do you mean by this father?"_

_He smiled; she was always full of curiosity, and questions. _

"_What I mean Kori, is that you literally, are the most powerful thing in all of the galaxy, because on the day of your birth you were given a power that is far more greater that anyone can ever imagine."_

_Kori was still confused. She lit up a dim starbolt, and then responded,_

"_But father everyone I know has these powers. Why do you say they are special?"_

_Her father hushed her hand that held the starbolt and again answered. _

" _No, the power that you hold can only be let out once your heart tells you, you can open it. While you are here, as you grow masters will come to lecture you on how to control the power and how to properly use it. You may not understand this now but one day you will. You see my dearest daughter,y our power is very powerful, and it comes from you heart, mind, spirit, and most importantly your voice." _

"_My…voice?"_

"_Yes, your voice is part of it, for in song is when it is released. With this power you can do almost whatever you can think of, but because of this some people know and planets fear your power. So you are to be kept in this castle until you are in full control or at least till there is peace among our people." _

"_Why am I to be kept…safe? Is there danger because of me?"_

_He took her hand again, _

" _No, but some people are cruel, and evil. There is a line and you are the balance between the both sides, good and evil. If someone was to take you and turn you against good and you become evil, then the whole Universe was to fall to their knees. But I know you inside out, and I also know, that you will never do that."_

_Her eyes widened at the word evil, _

"_Oh no father! I would never do that!"_

"_I know this but I want you to promise me this, and not tell this to anyone."_

"_I promise father!" _

_Koriand'r was proud that she had just made a promise with her father and she vowed to herself that she would not break it. Her father laughed at her enthusiasm to her promise, he tickled her stomach, and she began roaring with laughter as well. (Little did they know that a young boy Kori's age was waiting patiently for Kori to be able to play, and while he was doing this, he listened in on the whole conversation.)(I put this in parentheses because this is Starfire's POV so I need to make the back round isolated from her flashback) _

" _Kori! Want to spar?" a little boy's voice came into the back round._

_Young little Kori looked back at her father with pleading eyes, he got the message, _

"_You may spar with Keivinand'r, as long as it is in the castle"_

_The two children let out a "Yeah!" and began to fly to the sparing room but Kori flew back and kissed her father, _

"_I promise" _

_And with that she went back with Kevin to spar. _

_Flashback Over_

Starfire sighed. "Oh yeah, that's why. I promised him." She silently said to no one in particular. She took a seat on the floor, her back leaned to the wall, with her knees tucked under her chin.

"Promised who?" a voice rung out from the silence in response to what she said to herself.

She looked to the side and saw him…who other than Robin.

She smiled and said, "Nothing, I was just remembering past memories." But Robin knew her too well, something was worrying her. " Are you sure everything is fine Star?" he asked. " Yes, everything is just fine." "No it's not."

She looked back at the sunset, and answered. "Yes it is. Really it's nothing, just some bad memories. That is all." She said quietly, the last part almost in a whisper. Robin was about to say something but familiar red lights flashed on the rooftop and an annoying alarm was going off. "We shall continue this no furder, let us go see what is wrong." She was about to fly down the stairs to the main room, but Robin caught her wrist, "No, we shall continue this later, after we find out what's wrong." She tried to smile but instead nodded and continued to go down the stairs.

'Something's troubling her' he thought as he also began his way to the main room, but when he got there he saw Star's wide eyes, and looked back at the screen.

He gritted his teeth.

"Hello Robin" an all too familiar voice filtered the room.

"Slade"


	2. Chapter 2: It\'s Him

**Chapter 2: It's Him.**

_He gritted his teeth._

"_Hello Robin" an all too familiar voice filtered the room._

"_Slade"_

"Oh how nice, you remember."

"Well how can we forget, you're the only villain that wears that creepy mask." Beastboy tried to joke, but as always it didn't work. Raven lifted her book and slapped him a cross the back of his head with it.

"What? What I do?"

"What do you want Slade, and why did you come back!" Robin was obsessing all over again. 'There he goes again, now he's gonna lock himself in his stupid room until he finds a lead on Slade' Cyborg thought.

"Well actually I want a lot of things but there is this one thing that I know one of you can give me."

"What are you talking about?" "Well I know that maybe you little girlfriend might know what I'm talking about." "Don't you **Koriand'r**?"

"Who's Koriand'r?" Cyborg questioned. "Yeah dude there is no Korian-what ever here. Right?" Beastboy looked around.

"Ah. It seems you don't as much about your girlfriend than you might of thought. Well I'll get back to you, but for now I'll let her explain. Oh and don't even try and waste your time trying to track me, this warehouse is going to explode in a matter of seconds. Toddles Titans." The screen went black, and on the far West they could feel the rumble under their feet and clouds of smoke forming. "Beastboy go with Cyborg to investigate this warehouse that Slade was in." Cyborg was shocked, "I was for sure that if anything had to do with Slade, you would be the first one to the warehouse, what are you gonna do?"

Robin scrunched down his eyebrows. "I need to find out who this Koriand'r person is and ask questions." Cyborg glanced back at Beastboy and he shrugged his shoulders. Just as they were heading out to the garage, Starfire spoke. "I am Koriand'r"

There was a moment of silence and a few blinks. Robin was the first to speak.

"What?"

"On my planet my name given was Koriand'r. I adopted the name Starfire, when I got here, on planet Earth, but I am afraid I can tell you know furder or explain what Slade was talking about." Robin got mad again, Starfire noticed and took a few steps back holding her arm.

"What do you mean you can't EXPLAIN? What are you keeping from us Star?"

" Dude maybe we should just let her explain, why she can't explain." Cyborg suggested.

Robin ignored him. He got closer to Star and grabbed her arm. Flashbacks were coming back into Starfire's mind as she remembered the way Robin did this to her and she got hurt when he was mad, because she couldn't see Slade. "Robin let go of my arm please." Robin did not. "Tell us right now, I demand it as your leader!" A tear slipped out of her eye and she forced herself free. "No. I promised!" She pushed Robin to the ground and flew quickly back to her room. "DUDE! That was harsh." "Yeah man, you didn't have to scream at her, and grab her arm like that." Raven just stayed motionless but then finally said something. "There are things in her past she does not want anyone to know about, we just have to let her be, and let her tell us on her time. Not ours. You have no need to be mad at her."

Robin jerked back up and was furious. "A madman is about to do who knows what and the only lead we got on him right now is a stubborn girl who doesn't feel like telling us what he's talking about! Wouldn't you be angry, or at the least bit worried about innocent lives?" There was an awkward silence. "Well if you aren't then this is not the team that I thought we were." The whole rest of the team let out a gasp, except for Raven, but she was surprised and gasping on the inside. Cyborg shook his head. "You got some problems dude, some major problems. Come one BB, before Robin has another melt down." Before Robin could say anything Cyborg and Beastboy got in the T-Car and made their way to the blown up warehouse. " I think you should apologize." Raven said while teleporting back to her room to meditate. Robin hated being wrong, but he knew she was right. He let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll go apologize." He started making his way up to Starfire's room and was about to knock but he heard something that broke his heart. Sobbing and crying from the girl he loved and he knew it was because of him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knocked and asked her to open up. "Please Star just let me in." There was silence, but no answer. "Look Star I'm sorry about the way I acted down there. I was a real Jerk." Still no answer. "Fine, if your not going to let me in I'm just going to force myself in. Do you want that?" Again, still no answer. He was about to kick down the door, but she opened it. She was standing in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. She pointed a finger at him and said, "You have no right. You have no right to touch me or grab me or force me to say anything, especially the way you did it, and in front of my friends. You may not know certain things about me, but it certainly does **NOT** mean you can use me as some sord of one of your leads. If I wish not to talk about it stays that way." Robin just stood there. He has seen Star angry with other people, but never like this, and especially not ever with him. "But Star-" "That's Starfire." "But I always call you Star and- never mind, Starfire, I'm just worried about you, and what Slade said, and what you said about promising someone." She turned around and sat on her circular bed. "Why can't you tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone else." "No, I promised not to tell anyone else." "Promised who? Star, Fire." Remembering she had just told him not to call her Star anymore. "I promised my father. I do not know how Slade found out, about me but I did not tell him and my father is dead, so he couldn't." Robin out a hand on her shoulder as to try and comfort her, she didn't reject it. "I'm sorry about your father. I lost mine too. But would you want a bunch of lives at stake just because of a silly promise." He noticed what he said was wrong, so he clasped his mouth with his other hand waiting for a slap on the face. " Silly! This is no Silly promise!" "Sorry Starfire I didn't mean it like that, all I'm saying is-"

"All your saying is that you have no respect 'ever so what' my promises to others are. You are selfish, all you care about is yourself and no other!" She pushed his gloved hand of her shoulder and turned around to face the wall. "Selfish! All I want to do is save other people from a crazy lunatic who wants control over the city and that makes **ME **selfish! Come on Starfire, you have to tell me!" "Come on nothing! I have explained why I can not say anything and it is probably best that you do not know anyway." Robin was going to reach for her shoulder again. But she stood and pointed to her door. "Perhaps it is best for you leave at the moment." She said in a calm voice. "But Star-" "Please, just leave, I can no longer scream and yell at you. Just go." Robin's face softened and he began his way to her door, but he stopped to say something. "Star, we're always here for you all of us, especially me, you can tell us anything. Please, just think about." She turned to her window and said, "In this case, I am not sure you may be able to be there for me." She let a tear once again slip out but she quickly wiped it away. Not wanting Robin to notice. But he already knew, with her red puffy eyes, who couldn't. Robin opened the door.

_PLOP!_

Cyborg and Beastboy fell into the room. Robin glared.

"Oh look there's where that nickel went!"

Beastboy, the idiot that he is didn't get it. "What nickel?" Cyborg elbowed him, and he let out a yelp. "Oh! That nickel." He winked. From behind them a voice came, "You two are utterly pathetic." They all turned to see Raven. Robin looked back at the now standing Cyborg and Beastboy. "Have you two been listening this whole entire time!" Robin yelled while closing the door to Starfire's Room. "And aren't you supposed to be at the warehouse?" Beastboy whistled and it was up too Cyborg to explain. "Well you see…um…" The alarm rang again and lights flashed. Beastboy and Cyborg sighed in relief. Starfire stepped out and bumped into Robin. "Trouble"

They all quickly nodded and ran back to the big screen once again.

This time it was Slade, but he wasn't on the screen.

"Where is he?" Robin asked. Cyborg typed a few keys on his computer and gave them the coordinates.

They all went to the tower garage. "Cyborg, and Beastboy take the car. I'll take the R-Cycle and Raven and Star take the skies. Got it."

They all said yes and were on their way.

"Star, Raven do you see our target?"

"No, Robin we just got up here, we haven't had time to exactly examine the-"

"I see something."

"I'll get back to Robin." Raven closed her communicator and looked at where Starfire was pointing. "What do you see Starfire?"

Starfire focused her gaze and gasped. Raven took notice. "What? What is it?"

"It isn't Slade."

"But Robin said it is and witnesses say they saw his costume colors, who else can it be, unless he has a new apprentice?" Starfire trembled at the thought of the person she was seeing, be Slade's apprentice. But her eyes didn't deceive her. It was him. She responded with one name.

"Kevin"


	3. Chapter 3:Flashbacks

**Chapter 3: Kori….Starfire**

_Recap:_

_Starfire focused her gaze and gasped. Raven took notice. "What? What is it?"_

"_It isn't Slade."_

"_But Robin said it is and witnesses say they saw his costume colors, who else can it be, unless he has a new apprentice?" Starfire trembled at the thought of the person she was seeing, be Slade's apprentice. But her eyes didn't deceive her. It was him. She responded with one name. _

"Kevin" 

Starfire shivered slightly, a thousand thoughts came into her mind about all the good times when she was small and that she had with Kevinand'r. She knew him from childhood and he was always nice with her. They were best friends. But know… 'No there has to be a reason' she thought. But then her thoughts were interrupted by Raven. "Who's Kevin?" Starfire snapped back into reality and shook her head. "He's my…" she had to think about what to say next but she already knew. "Friend." He was. He was her best friend, but is he still now? She kept thinking but she stopped, because again she interrupted, "Friend? Starfire you so called friend could be Slade's new apprentice. Are you sure-" "STOP IT! He is a good person! HE is NOT Slade's apprentice! And HE IS my friend! MY BEST FRIEND!" Raven was shocked. Starfire never got angry. Raven tried to calm her down. "Chill Starfire. Didn't know. But if he is-" "He isn't" Starfire put in. Raven was getting annoyed at her anger and childish behavior. "Well IF he is then your going to have to put your feelings for him aside." Starfire began to shed tears. "I am sorry Raven." Raven sighed. Every time Star apologized it made her feel guilty. "It's all right Starfire. Now we have to contact Robin and the others"

And as if right on cue Robin came up on the communicator.

The girls were still in the air so they keep a good eye on their target. Although Starfire didn't see him as a target.

"Is everything ok? Before you closed out on me I heard Starfire say she saw something. Is it **him**?" "No Robin, Starfire saw someone else, I think he might be working for Slade but Starfire doesn't agree, and I think you should get over here."

Robin nodded. "I'm tracking you now but in the meantime you think you could get some information out of this person and if he is working for Slade then hit him with all you got. Okay?"

Raven looked over at Starfire and saw her teary eyes looking at the target below. "Robin…" "Yea…" " I don't think Starfire is willing to fight?" Robin got worried. "What do you mean is she alright?" "She's fine but I think she may know more about out target then we do." "I'm almost there." With that said Raven shut the communicator and looked back at the target. He was just standing there holding something. Waiting. But for what? There was a silence but finally Raven broke it, and this was awkward for Raven because she was not very well known to break silences. "What do you think he's waiting for?" Starfire didn't respond. So Raven took the chance to seep into her mind. Starfire was to deep in thought to take notice of Raven taking a peek into her thoughts.

_Flashback:_

_Raven saw flashes of two children one with red hair that was pinned with colored clips and the other child had hair that was black blended with blond and was long enough to make the shape of mushroom on his head. (You know those cute mushroom head haircuts.) They were laughing and running/flying through fields of purple plants of a foreign planet. Then another flashed of the same 2 children fighting playfully with wooden spears. The boy pinned the redhead to the ground and he said something of their planet native tongue that Raven did not understand. As she continued watching in confusion the girl flipped back over and was now on top of him holding the spear to his throat pinning him down. They looked like they were only 4 maybe 5 but Raven couldn't really tell. But when she saw the little girls face it reminded her of Starfire. She did stride a striking resemblance to the alien girl that she had grown to befriend. The girl shouted a victorious battle cry and released the boy. The boy bowed downed to her and the girl did the same to him._

_Another Flash:_

_Raven was in some type of throne room. There was a very tall man and a woman. They both held crowns above their heads and it seemed as if the woman was holding something behind her. Protecting it from something. Then the doors to the room flew opened and Raven jumped. Raven was confused but then concluded that the couple wearing the crowns were Starfire's mother and father. For Raven remembered Starfire being a princess. Through the doors came 3 ugly monsters and a weird alien like creature that had a very long neck. The 3 monsters looked like barbarians with clubs, whips, and salvia drooling from there mouths. They had an evil smile on their lips and approached the king and queen. The woman clutched something behind her even tighter and Raven saw tiny hands holding onto the hem of the woman's dress. The little hands were shaking wildly. Raven heard footsteps behind her so she turned to see a boy. The boy of course could not see her for she was like a ghost, he looked just like the little boy that was fighting with the redhead that was probably Starfire. He looked afraid but he still gazed onto where the monsters, alien, and couple were standing. Raven looked back and understood what the Alien was saying for it seemed to know English and was speaking it to the man._

_"You know the deal Emperor Myand'r"_

_"There must be another way."_

_"NO! The girl or your pathetic planet. Now which do you choose!" One of the monsters yelled in anger, probably not having a lot of patience. But before the monster could say anything else the long neck alien moved his hand up to silence the monster and so he did._

_"Emperor now we both know very well what Princess Koriand'r can do and we can't just let that kind of power fall in the hands on this planet Tamaran. Besides you'll still have your other daughter Komand'r and your beautiful son Ryand'r. Don't worry about your daughter. She'll serve us very well. For we are in need of a new slave."_

_The woman gasped and what the alien said and grabbed the hand behind her protectively._

_"How did you find out about the girls powers?" The emperor asked. Raven was confused. What powers? Don't all Tamereaneans shoot starbolts have super strength and fly?_

_The monsters and alien chuckled._

_"No need to worry about that. We'll make sure she uses these powers to good use. Or no use at all."_

_The woman was crying out to her husband now._

_"Please! No there has to be another way!"_

_"Your precious daughter is the sacrifice now do you accept the deal or not!" The alien now to was getting impatient._

_The emperor turned to his wife and looked down at a little girl about the age of seven or maybe eight. He saw the tears in both their eyes and so did Raven. She was about to start crying her self._

_"Sorry" Was all the man said before he snatched the little girl from behind her mother and handed her to the alien. Raven gasped to see that the little girl was Starfire. Now she was begging to get emotional too. She wanted to save Starfire or get out of the memories but she had to know. She had to know why this boy was so important to her._

_The little girl screamed for her mother and father as she was put in chains and lifted to the spacecraft. Starfire kicked and screamed until one of the monsters whipped her in the back and she fell crying and stopped her struggling. Raven winced at the sight of it._

_Her mother screamed as she saw them whip her daughter she ran to stop them but her husband grabbed her in a tight hug as she saw the last of her precious daughter. Raven couldn't stand looking anymore. She turned her head to side and saw the boy. His legs were trembling and his gold eyes were glazed with tears._

_As the spacecraft was being lifted the boy ran to the outside right when it was about to leave. He screamed for her and Raven saw two green eyes look out the window and look down at the boy. The boy then fell to his knees and began to sob, as he let out one more scream for her.  
" KORI!"_

_Raven was more confused and shocked than ever. "Starfire…"_

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I have to go on a trip soon so I won't be updating for a few days. This chapter is all on Raven entering Starfire's past. The next chapter is the same thing. **

**Thanks 4 da reviews! Please keep reviewing! And thanks for all the helpful advice!**


	4. Kevin Flashbacks Part I

**Kevin Flashbacks Part I:**

_Recap:_

As the spacecraft was being lifted the boy ran to the outside right when it was about to leave. He screamed for her and Raven saw two green eyes look out the window and look down at the boy. The boy then fell to his knees and began to sob, as he let out one more scream for her.  
" KORI!"

Raven was more confused and shocked than ever. "Starfire…" 

_Raven allowed more tears slip out. She didn't normally let her emotions get the best of her for things tend to blow up when she does but it was just so depressing to see all the pain that Star had to grow though. But Raven didn't know. She didn't know that Starfire underwent more pain that what she had just seen. Raven turned her attention back to the little boy. His hair was no longer in a mushroom form but it seemed to have been cut off except for one strand that was braided in the front. The boy just knelt there crying._

'_It seems that he really cared for her.' She thought. The image slowly started to fade away and Raven was thrown into another flashback. _

_Another Flashback:_

_Raven was in a cell. She looked around but it was too dark 2 seen anything. She squinted her eyes too adjust to her dark surroundings. The memory was becoming more clear as she saw a small figure with what seemed like red hair but it was so dark and the figure was so dirty that by looking at her Raven couldn't really tell. She heard sobbing and she could tell that the figure was shaking. As Raven got closer to the small shape she could see chains around her feet and neck and some around her wrists. She was restrained. Raven couldn't help but try to put a comforting hand on the figure's back but she had forgotten that she was like and invisible ghost. Her hand went right through the person. Raven concluded that the figure was a small child. _

'_Why would Starfire have a memory of this? Is it possible that this child could be her?'_

_Questions danced inside of Raven's mind but were interrupted by the heavy thumpings of footsteps. Raven knew she could not be seen but she still took a few steps back into a more darker corner. She heard the fooststeps come closer and observed the reactions of the small child. The child looked up and Raven noticed that the child was in fact a girl. Who looked much like her alien friend. _

'_It is her. It's Starfire' _

_Raven noticed that the little girl who was in fact Starfire start to squirm as to try to get away but the chains kept her in place. _

_The footsteps came closer and closer and the girl got more afraid and afraid. Then the steps came to a sudden stop and the door to the cell creaked open. Starfire shook violently knowing of what was too come. Raven saw that she seemed older not by a lot but by a few years. Maybe three or four years older. Then just as it creeked open a evil snicker could be heard and then the door flew open making Raven and Starfire pound themselves back against the walls. _

"_Hello Princess." Raven looked over too what looked like the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her life. The thing looked just like the monsters that she had seen whip Starfire. _

_He approached nearer to the shaking little girl and lowered to her level. Saliva running down chin and hanging like icicles on his lower lip. Starfire closed her eyes in fear and Raven could only stand and wacth as the scene unfolded. _

_The monster lifted his gigantic hand and smaked it across her face. Raven saw the tears swell up in Star's eyes and she let out a yelp in pain. The monster then grabbed her by the chains holding her neck as if to make her choke. Starfire gasped for air as he did this but knew better than to struggle for a release because it was useless. The monster then dropped her to the ground and gave out another evil laugh. _

_Starfire sucked in gulps of air._

"_Why don't you just kill me." She said in a cold tone turning to look back eye to eye with the monster. Her English was still hard for her but Raven and the monster could understand what she said. _

"_There is no point in keeping me alive!"_

_The monster slapped her again but more forcefully so to make the girl smack her back against the wall._

_He grabbed a lock of her hair to lift her once again to his level and responded._

"_Then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?"_

_He let her fall and Raven could hear a crack._

"_Now get up your worthless Troq and get to work with the other slaves."_

_She picked her head up and replied._

"_Yes General Phy'sion."_

_He took the chains in his hands and led her out. But not before whipping her in back if her knees to make her fall and have an excuse for kicking her in the stomach. _

_Raven felt like strangling the horrid beast. But she knew she couldn't. Raven couldn't believe it. All of this happening to a little girl. And not just any little girl this little girl was Starfire. But she was so gentle. So fragile. _

'_How can any of this be how she was raised and then end up the most innocent creature on the planet?' Raven thought. _

_The memory soon faded into another and another but they were all mostly the same. She was being beat by the monsters that kept her as a slave. Raven was disgusted. She wanted to leave Starfire's memories and never see them again. But again she remembered her purpose for coming. She needed to know. It was no longer curiosity but something more. _

_She just had to know._

_Another Flashback:_

_This time Raven was in an open field but instead of having plants and flowers it had gray dirt and motionless people sprawled on the ground. Raven shivered. It reminded her a bit of her premonition. But instead of the sky being red it was dark blue swirled with black and there were some live people shoving their shovels in the ground and being whipped by the horrid monsters. Raven looked around for Starfire._

_Then she saw her she was sharing a quiet conversation with another girl that seemed to be the same age. Raven guessed that Starfire was thirteen now. Her body look more mature than the last flashbacks and she looked more like the Starfire that she knew today. Except she was dirty with dirt and her clothes had numerous holes in it. Raven guessed those were from the beatings. Raven observed the other girl She had brown hair that went up to her shoulders unlike Starfire and orange eyes. Raven's eyes widened as she saw as a monster sneaked up behind them. She wanted to warn them but she knew it was pointless. Before she knew it the monster whipped Star to the ground and grabbed her brown haired friend. Raven didn't know what to do. But there was nothing to do except stare upon what was happening. Star stood back up only to be kicked back down. The monster still held the girl by her neck in his palm. _

"_Well, well, seems like little Princess Koriand'r has a little friend." He laughed and the other monsters laughed along with them. Raven came closer to the scene. _

_The brown hair girl struggled for release. She yelled and squirmed but the monster just tightened his grip and was choking her. _

_Starfire was crying out now. "Please General leave Sy'nai alone it is me you should punish I disturbed her in work and-" But before she could finish she was whipped once more by him and she fell silent. _

'_Sy'nai…What a strange name' Raven thought. Yet at the same time it was a pretty name to her. She focused back at Starfire. _

"_Shut up!"_

Sy'nai was gasping for air. But unlike last time when he let Star go. He didn't let her go.

"You will now pay the consequence of having a friend"

"No please-"

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled as he whipped her once again but this time leaving a scar on the back of her shoulder. Blood streamed down her back as the flesh was ripped. Tears stained her face.

The monster felt pleasure in seeing her shed blood. And smirked an evil smirk.

He then turned his attention back to the girl dieing in his grasp.

"You. What to do with you."

He got remarks from the other monsters and Raven was disgusted at their suggestions.

"Cut her arm off boss!"

"No whip her till she dies!"

"No food or water for a week and whip her everyday."

He silenced them.

"Now boys, we aren't that harsh are we?"

They all laughed in unison.

"So what you gonna do boss?" One of the disgusting asses asked.

He tapped his chin and came up with the consequence. An evil smile crossed his lips.

"Well we can't kill the princess now can we? After all it's her turn to dance and do battle today isn't it Princess?"

The others thought about it and remembered how much they do like seeing people dance and battle. So they just nodded in understanding.

"But-" The general took a glance at Starfire and then back at Sy'nai.

"We can kill her little friend and make her watch."

The others threw their arms in the air yelling as if they were victorious in something.

Raven was furious fire in her eyes but also feeling deeply sorry for poor Starfire.

Starfire was losing too much blood to have the energy to stop him.

"No please! Take me instead!" She yelled but it was too late.

The general put choking Sy'nai face to face with Starfire. Sy'nai's teary eyes filled up with fear as she gazed at Star for help. But there was nothing she could do. Star saw her reflection in the eyes of her only friend that was about to be gone forever and then the he said the words that would forever burn Starfire.

"It's your fault princess. She's about to die because of you. Next time you'll think twice before making friends with other slaves."

Sy'nai smiled to try to comfort Star but it didn't work. She was able to choke out a few words.

"It's not your-" It was too late he snapped her neck and she died right in front of Star.

It was too much.

Star couldn't take it.

She was fed up.

Raven saw the hate in her eyes that she had never seen before. She was scared. Raven didn't get spooked easily. This was bad.

The chains that held Star disabled her to use her powers but not anymore. Her strength overcame it and she just snapped.

"AAAARGHHHH" She yelled as she began glowing red.

Raven lost her balance and fell back.

'What's happening' she screamed in her mind.

All of sudden Starfire began singing out of nowhere.

"What are you doing? Restrain her now!" The general for the first time was afraid and commanded orders.

Starfire continued chanting a Tameranean song and the red power began glowing brighter and stronger as the chains that were around her wrists, ankles, and neck disintegrated. Raven couldn't help but notice that her voice was nothing she had ever heard from Starfire before. It was beautiful. And although Raven didn't understand what she was saying she liked it. But it was astonishing; Starfire's entire body was engulfed in the red light that seemed more like fire than anything else.

The monsters tried to shock her with their electric spears but Starfire put up her hand and an enormous amount of power flowed from her hands and as she lifted her arm they were pushed away lying dead or unconscious on the gray dirt along with the poor slaves that were already there. The other slaves took the chance to escape, as all the other monsters were highly distracted from the singing girl that was now floating. She did the same with all the other cruel monsters that came towards her to restrain her. Then she turned her attention to the General Phy'sion, who was shivering in fear.

"YOU!" His eyes glistened with her eerie glow of red.

"YOU **KILLED** SY'AIN AND TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY. YOU HAVE HARMED ME IN WAYS THAT PAIN IS BEYOND THE WAY TO EXPRESS IT. AND BECAUSE OF THAT** YOU** HAVE MADE A **BIG** MISTAKE AND YOU **WILL **DIE!"

Starfire was filled with hate for this cruel monster. But how can Raven blame her. But then again is Starfire able to kill? Raven's eyes also reflected the glow of red and she thought that she could never think of her in the same way.

Starfire screamed a battle cry and threw a furious, immense, red starbolt and with one death cry the monster crashed to the floor lifeless.

Raven looked back at Star and saw the evil smile place upon her lips. Raven felt a chill go done her spine. She looked…looked…evil.

With that Starfire stopped her glow of red and her eyes turned to their normal color. When she noticed what she did she gasped. "No…" She turned back around and flew away. Into the dark, deep, coldness of space. Alone and afraid.

The flashback began to fade away and Raven…well she just there taking in what she had just seen.

"Star, killing and finding pleasure in it. No…that isn't Star."

But Raven knew what she saw…it was Star…


	5. Kevin Flashback Part II

**Part II:**

Another Flashback:

Raven was still in shock of what she saw last so she didn't get to examine thoroughly of her surroundings but when she did look up it was quite familiar.

She was in the throne room again.

'Okay now I'm really confused. Why am I here again?'

Raven looked around for any answers and then she saw was she was looking for. Starfire's two front feet gently touched the ground of her home. Raven took a look at the throne room and couldn't help but notice something was different. /t looked like ruins. Yes it was still standing. But it seemed as if the room had been attacked, and it also seemed deserted except for Starfire. Starfire must've noticed the change too for she gasped loudly. She ran to all corners of the big room saying the same thing.

"Hyni?" Raven didn't know what that meant but it with the way she was saying it, it must've meant something like 'hello?'

At last Star gave up and began to cry. She sat down next to the throne (chair) and began to sob loudly. Raven felt sorry for her. Raven noticed something like a dark figure beginning to come closer. When it came into the light Raven new who it was. It was the boy.

His hair was cut and so was the braid that once laid there. He had armor all over him except for his face and hands. But there was something different in his eyes. He walked closer to the crying Starfire and was about to raise his dagger when she lifted her head. He let the knife come down to his side as he took a good look at Star.

"Kori?"

"Kevin?"

A smile formed upon her lips and he automatically new it was her.

"KORI!"

"KEVIN!"

She jumped into his open arms and he held her tight reluctant to let go. Raven heard them speak their native tounge but then Starfire said "English" and they began speaking English.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Me either!"

"Kori so much has changed since you left. And when you did leave I always had hope but with each passing year people told me you were never going to return or they might have…"

"It's okay Kevin. But I couldn't help notice that the throne room is…well…"

"Like I said many things have changed since you were taken away Kori."

"But Kevin what had changed? What happened?"

"The palace and the rest of Tamaran was invaded."

Kori gasped. "But I…I was the sacrifice."

"It wasn't the Pisions. It was another planet looking for you."

"Me…but why?"

Raven listened intently at all they were saying.

"They wanted to harnest your power or use you for evil."

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"That does not matter now. What matters is that they did not get you."

"Still I do not understand, where our my parents, my brother, and sister?"

Kevin looked at Starfire with sad eyes and Raven unlike Starfire knew what he going to say next.

"Your parents, Kori were…killed in the invasion."

Kori's sparkled with tears that were yet to be unleashed.

"And Ry'andr?"

"Ry'andr your brother…his body was never found. We assumed him dead. And your sister, she ran away before the invasion was even put into the mix. Something about her wanting to have power somewhere else."

"So I'm all alone?" Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Poor Starfire' Even though Raven had quite a rocky past, she doesn't think that it was as bad as what Starfire went through. It was a new feeling for Raven. Sympathy.

"Your not all alone. I mean you still have your sister who is now named Blackfire, and your konorfka Galfore."

"Galfore! He is here?" Starfire's eyes lit up with hope that she still had a family.

"Yea. He's always been here. He's also always had hope that one day you would return. If it wasn't for him, I would have given up a long time ago."

"Oh I so do wish to see him!"

"Well follow me." He gave out his arm for her to hook on and so she did.

"But before we go I have one more question."

"What is that princess?" Starfire giggled at the way he said it.

" If sister's name you said is now Blackfire, then what is mine?"

"Well that is in English terms. I believe your name is Starfire."

He smiled. She smiled. Raven smiled. (I know it's corny bare with me)

"I like that name." Starfire announced.

"Yeah, I thought you would" And they continued there walk but as they did,

"Why did you think that?" He looked into her emerald eyes and Raven saw the loving gaze they both gave each other.

"Because, I like that name too."

Raven followed close behind them as they went into another room where a rather large man with red hair just like Starfire's and green eyes as well was in.

Then it clicked, 'I know Galfore; he was what Beastboy called a nanny. He was Starfire's nanny, now I remember we met him when Starfire was going to be married.' Raven said in her mind.

"Galfore!"

Galfore turned to see a red head flying tworse him. His eyes opened wide and a huge grin splattered his face. His left eye seemed to have a scar from the invasion and Star was quick to notice.

"Princess Koriand'r!"

He tickled and she giggled hysterically. When he finished he hugged her hard and she gave back one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I have missed you so Galfore!"

"And I you princess."

Starfire traced the scar down his eye.

"Galfore what has happened?" She said in a sincere voice.

"Much, I suppose Kevinand'r has already told you."

"Yes he has." She replied with a teary voice remembering what her best friend had old her.

Galfore lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and said, "Do not be sad my little bongorf. All is recuperating and the palace is going to go back to its shiny glow." He tried comforting her but it didn't work well.

"It is not that Galfore, it is that Kevin has told me of what has become of my mother and father, and that my brother's body was never found. And it is all my fault."

The big man looked over to young Kevinand'r and back at Starfire.

"Kori, it is not your fault. You had nothing do with it. In fact-"

"No Galfore, it is. There was an invasion because they were looking for me. But I was not here, and now my family is gone because of it. It is all my fault." She whispered but it was loud enough for everyone including Raven to hear. Galfore shook his head left to right and responded to her statement.

"Listen here princess you are the most innocent creature to ever walk the planet and I don't ever want to hear you say that it was your fault for your parents death, if anyone is to blame then it's does Pisions. And like I was about to say before, it was good that you were not here. For if you were my princess, this planet would be gone along with what ever else the wanted to use you for."

Starfire gave a weak smile. She did not agree with Galfore, but she did not disobey him, so she said no more. There was a slience and Galfore examined her clothes.

"Why princess, your garments!"

Starfire glanced down at her attire and was embarresd. It was filthy, defiantly not fit for a princess, and torn. Galfore chuckled a bit before ordering Starfire to go to her room and change.

"My room is still there?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Of course, has not been touched."

Starfire clapped her hands happily and flew quickly to her room.

The space was fading again and Raven knew she being thrown into another flashback.

Another Flashback One year later:

The memory blurred into a room.

It was all white, but a creamy white, not pale. With golden borders, and the floor was all in marble except for a big circle of rug where the bed was on top of. The bed was beautifully laid with silk covers and was as big as two queen-sized beds. Fine tameranean wood held the bed up above the ground and there was a half a circle balcony. There was pink fabric that worked like a curtain door. Beside the bed there was a tinnier bed.

Raven was at awe of the room. It was beautiful.

'Royal like' she thought.

Raven peered around and saw mirror. There was reflection.

The reflection held a beautiful princess, with a white silk dress reaching down just above her ankles which had diamonds and gems of just crystal glittered around, which was held by two straps that hung on her sun kissed shoulders. Her golden tiara was placed perfectly above her head. She had on no make-up for she needed none. Her feet were placed in white-silvered sandals that had high heels and to top it off a necklace that dangled around her neck with a heart shaped diamond.

She was royalty. She was priceless.

But Raven saw sadness in her eyes. Tears glazed her eyes ready to be let go any second.

Princess Koriand'r stood there just gazing into her reflection as if she were looking for something, something that was no longer there. She felt lost in herself, and Raven wanted so badly to comfort her. She had never felt so touched, so emotional, so sad, for anyone.

There was shadow at her room opening, but Koriand'r, Star, was too deep in thought to notice. Raven neither noticed either.

The shadow walked closer and closer up to her and then his reflection showed up upon the mirror.

Starfire did not jump, was not scared, nor surprised. For it was her best friend, it was Kevin.

Raven noticed immeadtly who he was.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautifully sad." Starfire seemed confused and tilted her head to face him.

"What do you mean? I am not in any way sad." He smiled

"I have known you since you were born just as you have known me since I was born. I can by now tell when you are sad or happy or angry. You don't need to leave you know."

Starfire giggled but only slightly, but then responded. "Yes I do, I have nothing here, and as I said before I am not sad."

"Will you just tell me what is wrong or make me guess?"

She giggled again but Raven was just getting annoyed.

'Stupid boys and their charms'

"There is no need for you to guess, for there is nothing to tell, because there is nothing wrong."

She walked away from him and onto the balcony. She needed some fresh air.

He didn't hesitate to follow. But he just stood behind her, as she leaned against the edge with her hands tightly knotted each other as she looked up at the purplish pink moon of the planet, not really wanting to leave but knowing she had to.

He finally spoke and walked over and did the same thing she did over the edge.

"Remember when we were kids and we would always say that we'd get married and have the whole marriage done in the palace covered in blue and white flowers."

She laughed at the memory.

"Yes, and then you would say that our house would be made out of glomporks and have garden after garden of Zorka Berries." (Glomporks in my Tamereanean language is like cheese)

They both laughed this time and both looked at each other with a loving gaze.

"I really missed you Kori when they took you."

"I missed you just as much."

"I don't want to miss you anymore Kori."

"Me either, but you must and I as well because I am leaving."

"If that is what you wish, then I can't stop you can I?"

She smiled her joyous smiles,

"No, you can't"

"Doesn't surprise me I never could before."

The gap between the two bodies began to close and he held his hand out.

She took hold of it and he brought her closer to him.

The wind made her hair blowback and her dress swayed a bit.

"May I take the honor in dancing with you princess?" He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Yes you may my valiant prince."

He bowed to her playfully and wrapped one arm around her petite waist and laced her hand in his.

Their eyes never leaving each other.

Raven is not the romance type but she could only dream that what was happening could ever happen to her. She started putting the pieces together and saw that he was more than just a friend. Much more.

They swayed with each other for bit longer, Starfire's sadness slowly leaving her mind.

He got close to her ear and whispered, "Sing for me my princess. For the instruments will play along." She as if on instinct began to sing a song that Sy'nai had taught her back when she was in slavery in English.

"**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on"  
**

Then he picked her up by her waist and pushed her into the air. She rose up above him as she drifted away but then he did the same and joined her. They danced for a few seconds more and she continued. Indeed the instruments did play along with her singing.

**  
"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"  
**

He stretched her out and twirled her back into his chest.

**  
"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"  
**

They rose higher and higher into the air as they spun flying. Still holding onto each other and dancing.

**  
"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"  
**

He dipped her back and pulled her back up. Then they together dove down holding onto each other not letting go of the hold on their gaze.

**  
**

"**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"  
**

They pulled back up and stopped to slow down their diving. The music got louder as her voice became more pitched. Raven looked over the balcony and saw it all take motion. She gagged. "Love stuck teens." She said to herself.

**  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

As her singing came to a mute the music did so as well.

She leaned into him and he did the same. They began floating down back onto the balcony.

She could feel his breath as his lips hovered above hers and he could taste her lips from afar.

But before there lips touched he closed his eyes as she did the same and said five words.

"I love you my princess"

She didn't hesitate to respond.

"I love you my prince." With that there lips for the first time touched and an exciting chill ran down their spines.

Raven hid her eyes and made gagging noises.

"Have mercy, please!" She pleaded in her mind for them to stop. (I said she wasn't the romantic type)

But of course they continued and the kiss became more passionate, as his tongue rolled on her bottom lip begging to enter, her lips parted and their tongues locked with each other.

After for what seemed for ages for Raven but where only a few minutes they parted lungs asking for air.

The rest of the night there was silent for there was nothing else to be said except for two things.

"Louvy'mre mskedlon'ce" Starfire whispered.

"Louvy'mre shentonke'ce bordinle" Kevin breathed.

The image that Raven was seeing began to fade. But the two things that they both said to each other did not. She needed to know what it meant.

Her concentration was lost as the image began fading away and she slowly seeped out of Starfire's past memories. Her head bubbled with millions of questions but one stuck out the most.

Raven snapped out of her dream state and looked around; she was still in the air. As well as Starfire.

**(Ok in case your wondering, why is it that the memories took for like EVER and when she came back to life it was all the same is because in my fic it's like when your dreaming, you can think it's only like 5 minutes but it's really like 7 hours or something.)**

Starfire was still staring down at the target, and put her hand on her head as if she had just had a headache.

**Okay this was all Memories I know and I'm sorry but the next chapter explains much more if you didn't quite understand it. **

**I have to go to a long week vacation so ill try to update as soon as possible but it may be unlikly for you to see anything next week. SORRY! Please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Spar and Capture

**Chapter 6: The Spar and Capture**

Recap:

"Louvy'mre mskedlon'ce" Starfire whispered.

"Louvy'mre shentonke'ce bordinle" Kevin breathed.

The image that Raven was seeing began to fade. But the two things that they both said to each other did not. She needed to know what it meant.

Out of Star's Mind:

Her concentration was lost as the image began fading away and she slowly seeped out of Starfire's past memories. Her head bubbled with millions of questions but one stuck out the most.

Raven snapped out of her dream state and looked around; she was still in the air. As well as Starfire.

Starfire was still staring down at the target, and put her hand on her head as if she had just had a headache.

Starfire's headache caused her to lose her focus on flying and began to fall to the ground.

Raven was thinking deeply of all that she had just seen, so she did not hear the light scream that was coming from Starfire.

"Raven!"

Raven heard her name and looked down,

"Starfire! Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven started chanting but was cut off.

"I got you!"

She looked down and saw Star in the arms of a boy.

But not just any boy. Raven knew who he was.

He was their target.

He was Slade's new apprentice.

He was Star's friend.

He was Kevin.

He didn't look that different, his hair was the same short, but now it seemed a bit spiked in the front.

"Are you all right?"

Star looked up to her rescuer to see the face that she thought she would never see again.

She couldn't help it, although he was their target, although he was wearing Slade's apprentice costume, he was still and forever will be the Kevin that she grew up with and loved, she hugged him tightly. He hugged back and for a second took a wisp of her strawberry scent hair.

"Kevin"

"Kori"

Tears formed in her eyes. But he was quick to wipe them away when they began to fall.

Raven looked down at the two but then heard the sound of a motor.

"Oh-oh"

Raven knew what was to come of this. Robin finding Star hugging their target would be enough to set him off.

Raven had to warn them.

"Star Robin's here!" She shouted from above.

But Star didn't hear, and neither did Kevinand'r. They were too hypnotized by looking into each other's eyes. Kevin had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her cheek, which she laid her face on.

Robin heard Star scream before she was caught so he ran wildly to make sure she was all right.

"Star are you all-" He saw them there. Holding each other. Looking at each other. He was crushed instantly, and they didn't really even notice him, she didn't even notice him.

But he also saw something else. His suit. It had the symbol of Slade on it and Robin didn't think twice.

"Let go of her!" He yelled angrily as he swung his bo-staff in between them to separate her from him. Starfire instantly crashed down into reality as well as Kevin and he went into defense mode.

Raven was descending down thinking how bad this was going to turn out to be.

"Robin stop!" Star shouted, but he didn't pay attention he was too busy trying to beat the living day lights out of Kevin.

Raven touched ground and began to chant, Starfire thought she was going to chant to hurt Kevin so she pleaded Raven with her eyes.

"It's okay Starfire I'm not going to hurt him."

Star nodded in understanding, and let her chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

The boys' clothes turned black, and they were then pulled apart from each other and forced against opposite trees.

They both hit the trees with an "Ouch" and struggled for release.

"Raven what are you doing!"

"Your both acting like immature idiots, well you for the most part." Raven said gesturing to Robin.

Robin growled.

"He's working for Slade!"

"But that's not the reason your trying to kill him, and we both know it."

Starfire was confused, and Kevin was still trying to get free from the black aura.

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven, he's working for Slade and that's all the excuse I need to hurt him."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the time Robin. Anyway I think Star might not like you hurting her friend."

Robin's eyes went wide.

He looked over to Star. She was walking to where Kevin was making sure he was okay.

"Star?"

She looked back and tried to say something but nothing came out. She wouldn't lie. He was her friend.

She drooped her head.

"Raven is right, he is my friend. Please don't try to hurt him Robin, I'm sure he can explain."

She tried to smile, but she couldn't. Then the questions hit her like crazy again. She turned back to Kevin.

"Why **are** you working for our enemy Slade?"

He gazed at her blankly. Then turned his head like a little child. Starfire glared at him and walked closer to him.

"Answer me Kevin."

Raven was losing her hold on him because of his struggling.

He didn't answer instead his eyes and hands glowed gold and with his strength he was free.

Raven took a few steps back to where Robin was and released him, but he got his bird-a-rang ready and took a few steps back also. Starfire on the other hand walked closer. With each step she took his power grew and looked as if he were ready to strike at any moment, so did Robin.

Then Kevin smiled, but not evilly, it looked playfully, and Star knew him well enough to know what was about to happen. He let the readied starbolts in his fists fade away.

"Ready to spar Kori?"

"Only if you are Kevin."

Kevin took two things out of his shoulder capsule and tossed them to Star, it looked like two swords.

She was quick on her reflexes to catch them and he took one out for him self.

He laughed and she smiled.

They both flew to the open ready for a spar.

Robin and Raven just looked on with the most confused expressions, well Robin did Raven didn't have an expression of confusion but she was sure as hell thinking it.

Robin then began to run after them but Raven stopped him right when he was at the edge of the woods that then opened to a large field. He turned around looking at her like as if she were crazy.

"Raven we have to-"

"This isn't our battle. It's hers."

He stood silent and then looked back at his secret crush and his newborn enemy.

Starfire and Kevin held their weapons in their palms and were a few yards apart from each other. Starfire then took notice of what she was about to do and remembered he had not answered her question.

She spun the swords freely in her hands as she began to approach him and he waited for her to get near enough to strike.

She then stopped the spinning and charged at him. He blocked her attack trying to kick her but she moved back to dodge it.

A lot of swishing could be heard as the swords over and over again clanged against each other to either block an attack or start one.

Kevin from experience with fighting with her knew that her left hand was a bit of a weak spot for her and so he used it to his advantage and kicked her left hand and immeadtly the sword that was once there flew out and landed a few feet away.

As if she knew he was going to do this she punched him with her now free hand and cut his lip.

She knew his weak spot was the back of his knees so she flipped in back of him and before he could turn around to stop her she kicked the back of his knees and he fell face first onto the dirt ground.

Robin and Raven saw this and were so surprised that Starfire was so skilled in hand-to-hand combat with swords. But when they saw her make him fall Robin let out a "Yeah!" and Raven smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Robin?"

He heard her but didn't turn to face her for he wanted to see the battle.

"Yea…"

"Where's Beastboy and Cyborg?"

He forgot about them too and smacked his head with his hand.

"They're still looking for him."

Raven sighed.

"I'll call them over and tell them we found him."

"Thanks Raven." He said still not looking away from the battle.

Kevin waited for her to get near enough.

She put her foot on top of his back and the second he felt her weight on him he lifted himself with his hands and did a front somersault sending Starfire flying to the opposite tree at the end of the field. But before she made impact she stopped herself and flew fast straight into his direction with the sword still in her hand.

He was ready to move but before he could she caught him in the shoulder and cut him lightly enough to make it bleed but not enough to make it hurt.

She noticed what she did and quickly went over to him to make sure he wasn't to badly cut.

He shook his head.

"Koriand'r what have I told you about caring for the other opponent during a spar?" He teased.

She went deep in thought and he couldn't but think of how cute she looked.

"Um…not to?"

He took his chance and flipped in back of her so that he was behind her and lowered down to sweep her of the ground and make her trip.

She fell back and he grabbed her arms pinning her to ground with him on top.

"Pinned you. I win."

Robin was about to run on the field to help Starfire but Raven stopped him again.

"Raven this time she's in trouble!"

"No, trust me, just watch."

She remembered the flashback with the little boy pinning the red head but them she turned him over some how and pinned the boy down instead.

Robin looked over to the field desperately wanting to help Starfire.

A smile crossed Star's lips.

"What are you smiling about I win?" He was confused.

"Correction,"

She locked her legs with his and twisted him so that she was now on top of him. He moaned because he knew he made the same mistake he made every time he spared with her.

She held him and there was no escape. She won.

"I won. Not you."

He let his head fall back onto the dirt.

"Say it!"

"Say what?" He asked although he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Say, 'You win and I lost again.'"

"What!"

She made her grip on him tighter and pinched his ear.

"OWWWW"

"I won't stop until you say it!"

They were acting like little kids again.

"Fine. You win."

"AND?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I lost again." He muttered quietly.

"I didn't hear you."

"I LOST AGAIN!" He yelled loud enough for everybody in the forest to hear him.

She laughed and rolled of him. He missed playing like this with her. He missed her pinning her down. Hell with it, he missed her.

She got up and put her hand out to help him up.

He reached for it but them thought of something.

When he got a hold of her hand grasped with his he pulled her down to where he was lying and giggled. She pouted.

"Now you lose and I win again!"

She got up and dusted herself off.

"That was not very funny. You cheated I won and you still lose."

"What ever you say princess."

He bowed playfully and she bowed right back.

She missed having him call her that. She missed sparing with him and pinning him down. She really did miss him. Then she remembered again he did not answer her question.

"Why are you working for Slade Kevin?"

He thought of what to say but came out with the lamest excuse in the world.

"You wouldn't understand."

Before Star could say anything else Robin and the rest of the titans including Beastboy and Cyborg where on their way to them.

"Kevin please, I'm sure I can understand, just tell me."

He shook his head and carried out with his mission. He took a hold of her waist and flew away with her. She didn't scream but she told him repeatedly yelled to let her go. He whispered something in her ear and she stopped her yelling and calmed down.

Once he was off the ground he zoomed away but Starfire was able to hear Robin scream.

"STARFIRE!"


	7. Chapter 7 One week

Chapter 7: Explanation

_Recap:_

"_Kevin please, I'm sure I can understand, just tell me."_

_He shook his head and carried out with his mission. He took a hold of her waist and flew away with her. She didn't scream but she told him repeatedly yelled to let her go. He whispered something in her ear and she stopped her yelling and calmed down. _

_Once he was off the ground he zoomed away but Starfire was able to hear Robin scream._

"_STARFIRE!"_

Raven ran over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and began to yell at her.

"Raven! Why didn't you let me help her when I had the chance, now she's gone, HE'S taken her!"

Cyborg was next to run over and Beastboy right behind.

"Robin, you saw how she didn't scream or struggle, you saw her laugh and smile with him, and I know who he is, he won't hurt her. I'm sure of it." She said in an annoyed tone.

Robin looked like he was about yank his hair out.

"What are you talking about! HE is WORKING for SLADE!" He yelled.

Raven had nothing to say about that. 'Why was he working for Slade?' She thought.

"And what do you mean you know him?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah? You know him?" Beastboy joined the conversation.

"Yes and No. It's complicated."

"What do you mean 'complicated'? Try me." Robin said now beginning to be calmer.

"Fine but you might not like what you hear or see."

"See?"

"I can show you but I think it's best that I don't"

"Raven I just want to know."

"Fine, I'm guessing the rest of you want to see to?"

BB and Cyborg nodded.

"It's not pretty, and I'm going to use a lot of my power to get all of you inside my mind so it might not-"

"Just go Raven." Robin interrupted.

She gave him a death glare before telling them all to sit down in a circle and her as well.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos"

Three black raven shadows came from inside of Raven's gem on her forehead and inserted into each of the boys.

They began to see the pains of Starfire's past just as Raven saw.

Back to Kevin and Starfire:

Starfire heard Robin scream her name and she wanted to go back but Kevin told her that he would explain but he needed to talk to her alone, she was eager to know so she reluctantly let him take her.

They both flew to a more higher part of the city where there were hills and mountains.

She saw the view from the top and felt warm being embraced with him. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

He began to go down and touched ground. He set her down and she saw the city lights from afar. This was a much better view than back on the roof top. Much better, and with the moonlight and stars up above made everything even magical. It was just so much clearer up there.

She felt the hot breath of Kevin standing behind her and his hands snake their way around her waist. She let them but them remembered why they were up here.

She turned to face his handsome face.

"Will you now tell me why you are working for the evil Slade?"

He sighed at let her go.

"Yes."

She crossed her arms over her chest and waiting.

"Well?"

"I'm working for him because when I came to earth I didn't know where to go. I came here looking for you and during my stay I had to steal food and money to stay alive. Earth customs here are most confusing. Don't you think Kori?"

She thought about it and answered, "Yes, I suppose, but why did you steal? You could have come to me or-"

"That's the thing, I couldn't find you and after I searched for weeks I just gave up. I knew you were a what you call 'Teen Titan' but that is all the information I had. I was about to give up hope when I stumbled across a strange man. He said that he had been watching me for since the time I arrived on earth and that he knew how to find you. So he offered me the job of becoming his thief. I stole for some time. Then he said he wanted to train me to become something more. I agreed and let him, he did not know I was a strong warrior on Tameran so when I told him he then gave me another offer. A bigger one. To become his apprentice."

"Oh, Kevin." Star placed a hand on his cheek.

"After a while I remembered our deal, and asked him if he knew yet where you were. He told me yes he did, but then he began to ask questions about you…"

Starfire let her hand slide off his cheek.

"What did you tell him Kevin?" She was worried now.

"You have to understand Kori he is my master, without him I could have never found you. He showed me things, he gave me more power."

"You already have power" She corrected him while holding up his arm. He took I away from her.

"No, different power. After I told him everything about you, he became interested in you."

"Which explains why he called earlier." She whispered.

"Kori he's willing to let you join him!" Kevin exclaimed happily, thinking how great it would be to fight with his love by his side.

"What?"

"Yes! We can be together! Don't you want that Kori? For us to be together?"

Starfire was confused. She loved him, but something kept pulling her back, Robin.

'But Robin does not care about me, He(Kevin) does. He came all the way from Tameran to just see me again. No, he's working for Slade. But I do want to be with him. Why does this have to so complicated!'

"Kori please just rest on it."

"Rest on it?" Starfire tilted her head.

"It's an earth expression, to think about it, I'll give you 1 week."

"But Kevin I do want to be with you, it's just…I can't betray my friends." She looked down at the ground.

"Look, I never had friends when I got to Earth, you have to see it from my point of view, Slade, he took me in, he gave me money, normal earth clothes, he showed me how to be better, he showed Earth and it's customs. He was not very nice in doing it, but I didn't care. The point is Starfire, he became like a father to me, and I can't just let him down."

She thought about this. She too was alone when she first came to earth. But Robin…he helped her, showed her new things just as Slade showed Kevin, Robin made her better, just like Slade made Kevin better.

"Kevin, Robin also did the same as Slade did to you, I can't just turn my back in him either."

"But Kori, Robin will never help me, you think your friends will accept me? I know for a fact they won't, but Slade he'll accept you. It won't matter if you attacked him numerous times."

Kevin turned around, to take his eyes off Kori.

"Your friends won't take me Kori, I'll be alone all over again."

Starfire's eyes began to fill up with tears. He was right. Robin would never take him in, It's not that he's cold or anything, he just won't trust him.

"Kevin-"

"A week Kori. Just think about it." He told her not letting her finish.

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He turned back to face her and saw her crying. He didn't like seeing her cry. He held his arms open and let her fall into him.

"Oh Kevin…"

He held her there feeling his shirt getting wet.

He then kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Kori. I would never let anything happen to you. You're my princess."

He then leaned over to kiss her, she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers and she felt like her worries were lifted off of her again. Like he had before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his held the back of her head.

They broke the kiss and their foreheads leaned against each other.

"I love you too Kevin. My brave prince."

She hadn't said those words in a long time.

He grabbed her hands.

"Come on, we better get you back home, your friends will worry."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes they will."

She was about to fly off with her holding his hand, but he didn't budge.

"Wait."

"For what?"

"Can you sing for me once more and let the music play?"

"But Kevin, I have not sung in a long time, and my power is dangerous."

"Kori, don't ever say that, you power is beautiful."

She came down.

"Only if you dance with me."

"Would I ever pass up the chance to dance with the most beautiful princess in the world?"  
She giggled at the way he said it. **(Sound familiar?) **

"Very well."

"What will you sing for me?"

"Um….how about an Earth song I heard on the 'box that sings'" (radio)

"That would be just fine with me."

(Okay I know this singer is dead but I love her songs and I'm hearing this right now, oh and Stafire doesn't know Spanish but she's just repeating what she heard on the 'box that sings' Oh! and thanks for the reviews In case I forget.)

She began her song and her power made the music of the instruments play along with her angelic voice. He held out his hand once again and they flew up above the clouds with their feet leading them back to the tower in a dance.

While she sung couples heard Starfire's voice from below and decided to dance along with the music.

**I could lose my heart tonight**

**If you don't turn and walk away**

**'Cause the way I feel I might**

**Lose control and let you stay**

**'Cause I could take you in my arms **

**And never let go**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could only wonder how**

**Touching you would make me feel**

**But if I take that chance right now**

**Tomorrow will you want me still?**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**And I know it's not right**

**And I guess I should try to do what I should do**

**But I could fall in love**

**Fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**Siempre estoy soñada en ti**

**Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel**

**Abrazadome con ansias locas**

**Imaginando que me amos**

**Cómo yo podia amar a ti**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love**

**I could fall in love**

**With you...**

She ended it just as she touched the roof top of the Titans Tower and he leaned over to kiss her once more.

"Goodbye my beautiful princess" he whispered.

"Farwell my sweet prince" She responded, but just as he was about to leave he said one more thing.

"One week Koriand'r. Please just think about it."

She nodded and he flew away.

She began to make her way to the roof door when she remembered something.

"My friends!" She flew back to the woods to search for them.

"Did you give her our offer apprentice?" Slade's voice came in through the ear piece that was on Kevin.

"Yes master, I gave her a week to think about it."

"And those her power still work?"

"It is a bit off but nothing a could tune up wouldn't fix. Otherwise, her power is perfect."

"Good. You have done well apprentice."

"Thank You master."

Kevin smiled in the shadows. He couldn't wait for the week to be over.

The rest of the titans were still sitting in the circle.

Silent.

Raven, since she had already seen Starfire's past, had to relive it and was more emotionally stable. Which means she didn't let her emotion get the best of her.

But the others. They were crying, screaming, trying to help young Starfire, especially Robin. He didn't understand the concept of 'Ghost' and kept trying to save her.

Beast boy just couldn't understand what was going on and hid behind Raven when the violent scenes showed.

Cyborg was like Stafire's big brother. He couldn't imagine any of this actually happening to Starfire. All this pain. All this sorrow. And she was still the cheerful little innocent soul that he knew today.

Tears slipped out of his human eye.

Raven tried her best to explain things, but Robin, he just couldn't take it. He was going wild trying to save her saying there had to be a way.

Raven showed them everything, but she cut out showing the kiss, and Starfire's kill.

But they saw her real power and the closeness shared between Kevin and Starfire/Koriand'r.

Since Raven used so much of her power it took a long time to let them into her mind, instead of it taking like 5 minutes, it took almost a whole hour.

Now they were all just taking in what they had just witnessed.

The only thing on each of their minds was Starfire.

Robin was the first to speak up.

"We can't tell Stafire. Not now atleast. She has been through a lot, and bringing this up may jumble up things."

They all nodded.

Then Robin remembered her.

"Starfire! She's still out there with…HIM!"

They all stood up and where about to head out when they heard something rustling in the bush near by and they all got into their fighting stances.

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked.

The figure came out. They all lowered their guard.

"It is I Starfire."

OKAY! Now that's the end of that chapter…Thanks for your reviews guys! Your really helpful and I know you might not like the song so just replace it with another song, your choice. I **may**, I'm not sure yet but I **may** put another love song so give if you want your love song put in make sure it's a girl singer or a girl and boy singer singing together. Okay. Thanks again. I know these chapters sucked but I'm trying harder though.

Till the next chapter! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Two types of love

Chapter 8: Two types of love

**Recap:**

_They all stood up and where about to head out when they heard something rustling in the bush near by and they all got into their fighting stances._

"_Who's there?" Cyborg asked._

_The figure came out. They all lowered their guard._

"_It is I Starfire."_

Robin ran up to her and held her in a tight embrace. After what he saw, he needed to make sure she was still real.

Starfire was shocked at first but gladly returned the hug. He let go and laid both hands on her shoulders examining her; to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay? I mean he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked still looking at her making sure there were no bruises, cuts, or sign of struggle.

She smiled warmly, and said, "I am fine friend Robin. Kevin would never hurt me."

Robin saw something wasn't right but he refrained from asking, he just wanted to know if she was fine.

"We were so worried about you!" He said. Raven began to walk over to the T-Car.

"Some of us more than others" Raven said as she passed by the two.

"Well, I thank you friends for worrying about me, but really there is no need at all. I am well." Starfire said. Robin looked as if he was about to interrogate her seeing that she still looked a little troubled with something. But before he could let out a word, Cyborg spoke.

"Hey, Ya'll I think we should be getting home. It's getting late." He stated. They all nodded and began there way to the car. Robin stopped when he didn't hear Starfire's footsteps on the soil behind him. He turned around to see her looking up and the starry filled sky. She looked so beautiful to him.

"Star, you comin'?" He asked. She looked back to him and smiled.

"I was hoping that perhaps I am able to fly to our home. The night looks quite relaxing." She asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

Robin, when it came to Starfire, was always a tad to overprotective with her, but seeing her face and that smile, he waved his arm gesturing her to go ahead.

"Okay. I'll see you back at the tower then." He said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I thank you friend Robin. I shall as you said, see you back at our home." With that she floated off into the sky.

As he watched her go, he whispered into the air, but knowing she wouldn't hear.

"Be careful."

Starfire flew up high and caught a wisp of the sweet scent that the earth night gave. It was beautifully dark and the clouds could only be seen if you went up to the top. She smiled gracefully and turned around to face the stars. They were shimmering above her which made her eyes reflect the sparkle in her eyes and gave her a magical touch. She spread her arms out as if she was swimming through the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the feel of the soft, wet surface of the clouds the she ripped by. She arched her back as she went higher and higher. Her red, long, hair whipping her shoulders and back.

She loved flying. It always lifted her out of reality and made her fiction. On her planet, flying was mostly done during when the sun was out, so at night the skies were clear from people. She took that chance when she was a child to fly away and just enjoy the beautiful gift of defying gravity. She never did it again until she came to earth. She couldn't resist the dark yet mystical skies that bordered the blue swirled with green planet that she had journeyed to.

She wished that all people of this planet knew how wonderful it is to go above their fluffy clouds and soar.

She sighed and twirled around giggling as the rushing winds tickled her sides.

Then she shot straight up stopped when she thought that if she went any furder she would be gone from the planet's atmosphere.

She looked straight down and put her hands behind her head as she began to fall down.

She fell through clouds and came out soaked. But she didn't mind. Then she got into a hawk position looking straight down and closed her eyes to see the bay at which her home stood on. Or rather the island that it stood on.

It seemed as if she was about to hit the waters with a fatal crash but at the last minute she made a 90 degree turn and zipped through the waters. Waves and ripples formed by the shores. She lifted herself back up face to the sky and flew up on the tower's roof, where a smiling Robin was standing watching her fly gracefully and happily. He sometimes wished that he could fly, watching her do it always made him feel like he could just jump off a cliff and soar with her. But he knew it would never happen.

Her two front feet touched the solid concrete of the roof top and she gave him a warm smile when she saw him.

"Hello, Robin." She greeted.

"Hey, Star." He greeted right back. She began to shiver like crazy and rubbed her shoulders for warmth. It was then that Robin noticed that she was wet. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. She was shocked at first when she felt it around her shoulders but then she smiled back at him, and stopped her shivering.

"I thank you friend Robin, but will you not be cold?" She asked feeling a bit selfish that she was there with warmth and he there cold. But he was not wet so he just shook his head.

"No, your wet not me. How did you get wet anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, well you see I was going through clouds and I believe on your planet the white fluffy substances that float on your skies are filled with a moist substance, also known as water. So I got the 'soaked' and that is why I am wet. You can take your cape back if you want, I do not wish to get you any angrier at me for getting it wet." She slid the cape off of her shoulders and gestured it back to him.

Robin was shocked at what she had last said.

'Why would she think I'm angry at her?' He thought.

"I'm not angry at you Starfire. Why would you say that?" He pushed the cape back to her and she hugged it close around her.

"Well, I yelled at you earlier, and pushed you down, and I didn't do what you told me to, and I should have never done that. I am truly sorry." She slumped her head down. He picked her chin up, and looked into her emerald eyes that he loved to get lost in.

"I'm the one that should be saying sorry Star. I yelled at you. And you were right."

She gazed into his mask.

"About what Robin?" She asked, a little confused.

"About how, I had no right to touch you, or scream at you, or force you to say anything that you don't want to. I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" He said softly.

She embraced him into a gentle hug, which he shockingly returned. He stroked her hair and held her there for a few more seconds.

He loved her. He really loved her.

She reluctantly let him go, and they both just stared at each other with one arm still wrapped around her waist and hers on his shoulders. (Okay just for some info…Robin in my fic is like the same height as Starfire. Just incase you were wondering. OH! And for Kevin, when I said his hair was cut, I don't mean bald, I just mean cut low.)

"Robin, I will always forgive you." She whispered to him.

He smiled and saw her still shaking a little.

"Your still cold, I think we should get you inside." He said a little worried about her getting sick.

"Of course. I do not wish to get the 'cold' and become sick." She said, while they both made their way inside.

Robin walked with her to her room, both of them chatting about things that Starfire didn't understand about the world and Robin was there to explain.

When they reached her door, Starfire took of the cape that he lent her and handed it to him, but he pushed it back to her.

"You do not wish to have your cape back?" She asked confused.

"Naw, you could keep it, I have another one." He said with a smile.

"But surely, you would want this one back, I do not wish to burden you in only having one." She said while rubbing her thumbs lightly on the cape.

"Starfire, please just keep it." He pleaded to her with a charming smile and Starfire sighed.

"Very well. I thank you Robin."

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand as he walked away.

Starfire smiled, closed her room door and continued to rub the cape with her thumbs examining its lovely texture.

She folded it up after a few seconds and put it a near by chair. Then she put on her pajamas, which were a lot like her uniform only with out the boots and much smaller.

She climbed into bed and slept, but not peacefully, she slept troubled. The same words repeating over and over in her head,

"_One week Koriand'r. Please just think about it."_

'_I must make my choice._' She thought as she drifted to sleep

The next day:

All the titans were in the main room, either playing video games or reading, except for Starfire and Robin.

Starfire the minute she got up, got dressed and walked up onto the roof.

She had once again been flashbacks of her past, and wanted to clear her mind again.

She was also unsure about something.

'Oh X'hal! What should I do?' She thought.

She didn't understand why this was such a hard thing. The right thing to do was to say 'no' to his request. But was it really the right thing to do? She knew that she had said she would protect the city as a teen titan, but was that all?

She did love Kevin, but for some reason Robin kept entering her thoughts. She had always known that she had 'certain' feelings for him; she just didn't think they would be string enough to hold her back from doing such a simple task.

But deep down she knew, she knew that she truly loved him. She had moved on from Kevin. For he was just a childhood love, which was her own fault for breaking.

But Robin, to her he was something else, something totally different from Kevin, a different type of love. This is the type of love that gave her butterflies any time he was around, the type of love that when he touched her she felt shivers go down her spine, the type of love that was mysterious in its own loving way, the type that couldn't be forgotten or moved on from.

Kevin, his type of love is totally different, the type of love that came from the heart, the type of love that had no secrets nor mysterious, the type of love that was unbalanced yet when it stood it could not be broken, and the type of love that held countless memories.

Both loves so different yet so alike.

Starfire sat by the near edge, pressuring her hands with her forehead because of all the thinking.

"Why is this so hard?" She thought out loud in an annoying voice.

She sat there for good thirty minutes before coming up with a way to choose.

What if her purpose for being at the tower, for being a titan, had none? What if she was just there, a burden to everyone, Kevin said himself that he and Slade wanted her. Then perhaps, she would be better use elsewhere.

Her mind had wandered out to far. She was now lost, and this was her only escape. She came to earth, she sought out being wanted and loved, but what if she wasn't wanted here, what if the one person that she had feelings for didn't love her?

Kevin had said she loved him, Robin had not.

Kevin had constantly said that he needed her, Robin never had.

Kevin said that Robin would not take him in, Robin wouldn't.

Kevin said that Slade knew more things about her than Robin or her friends knew, which was true.

She would find out.

Starfire was on a quest to know if she was needed, to know that she was loved.

The two different loves differ in balance, but what if she was more worthy with another?

That's what she needed to find out.

She was lost and she had forgotten her promise.

The promise that held her power.


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

HI!

It's me Princess Lali of both Spain and England!

I am very joyful that all of my readers are writing reviews! Thanks for all your help and im dearly sorry that im not updating quickly but I'm always getting in trouble! So I get grounded and so I can't go on the computer, but I'm still writing so do not despair!

All righty then…

Note:

The chapter before was pretty meaningless but the chapter that's coming soon will…

Love your one and only…

Princess Lali of both Spain and England!


	10. Chapter 10 The Choice and the Mistake

Chapter 9 The Choice For a no longer Titan, And Mistake 

Recap:

Starfire was on a quest to know if she was needed, to know that she was loved.

The two different loves differ in balance, but what if she was more worthy with another?

That's what she needed to find out.

She was lost and she had forgotten her promise.

The promise that held her power.

The next day, Starfire walked down to the common room where all the other titans were busy doing their own things.

She decided to take a seat next to Raven.

Raven noticed this and scooted a little to the right from where Stafire was sitting in.

After a moment of silence, the sound of thick book slamming shut signaled that Raven was irritated.

"What do you want Starfire?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

Starfire sighed lightly.

"Well, you see friend Raven I was simply wondering, something."

"What is it?" Raven asked again.

"Do I have a purpose sitting next to you? Or can you live without it?" Starfire asked.

Raven thought that must've been the stupidest question in her life, but then again she thought of all the stupid questions that Beastboy asks and decided to answer it with a truthful answer thinking that it would make her go away.

"I can defiantly live with out it Star. In fact if you left right now, I would bee happier, so I can continue reading." She said, referring to the seat, but of course Starfire didn't know this, not knowing that this answer would affect the course of Starfire's route to an escape in the opposite direction.

Starfire was a bit taken aback but said,

"Thank you friend Raven."

Then she stood and walked over to the two boys that were on the couch, their minds focusing, and only focusing, on the game.

Starfire took a seat next to Beastboy and waited a few more minutes before she began her asking.

Beastboy didn't really notice Starfire until she spoke,

"Beastboy, I was wondering if you can answer the following questions with your truest answer and not anything more." She stated.

Beastboy just nodded not even taking a glance at her.

"Okay. Beastboy, would you be able to live without my puddings of sadness?" She began with her questions, that she thought mostly suited Beastboy.

"Yea. I can live without it. It kind of makes me sick, no offense." He answered, looking at the screen.

Starfire looked down, a bit ashamed, and not knowing what 'no offense' means.

"Oh…well would you be able to live without my tameranean traditions?" She asked hoping he would answer differently, but sadly Beastboy just shrugged.

"Yeah…I think I could Star…Hey You CHEATED!" He yelled like a little kid at Cyborg.

Starfire saw there was no point in continuing with Beastboy so she walked over to the big half robot.

She sat down next to him and gave a warm smile. But he didn't see her. He was too busy like Beastboy, beating him for like the hundredth time.

" Friend, Cyborg, I wish to know if you will be able to go on, fighting crime and helping you with your car without me being here." She told him.

Cyborg didn't really pay attention and thought she was just asking one of her normal questions about their game or some other thing. Instinctively, without looking at her,

"Yea, Sure Star whatever….You can't pass me, you know you can't pass me, because I'm- You passed me!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy, totally disregarding what he had just told Starfire.

Starfire sunk low into the couch then stood up with her head dropped.

'I am not even wanted by my own friends.' She thought to her self.

She trudged up onto the roof, to put into thought all that she had just heard.

Robin took notice of her sad expression and ran after her, right before she closed the door to the surface of the roof.

Starfire walked to the edge unaware of the leader behind her felling very concerned about the past events.

She stood there letting the wind toss her auburn hair about.

Robin stepped up behind her.

He was going to speak but she spoke first.

"Robin?"

He took a few more steps so that now he was fully beside her. He saw the way she was focused on the city, and now defiantly knew that she was troubled. Lately he's been seeing more and more of her like this.

He didn't like it. She wasn't telling him something, and he felt the need to know.

First with her name, then with her promise, later with the 'Kevin', now with this.

"Yea, Star." He responded. She turned away from the city and faced the opposite direction.

"Do you…" She trailed off, a little shy.

"Yes Star?" He asked wondering what's been ticking in her mind.

"Well…I was asking our friends a series of friendly questions which mearly stated if they were able to live without me, they all answered with the same thing and now I believe that the only way I can stay is if you tell me how you really feel about me." She said as fast as the speed of light, after panting for breath.

Robin didn't get hardly anything of what she had said except for that she wanted to know how he felt about her.

"What are you trying to tell me Star?" He asked.

Starfire gave out a long sigh and looked into Robin's mask.

She needed to make this easier for him.

"Robin, do you like me?" She asked.

Robin was a little nervous.

"Of course I like you Star, you're my best friend." He said.

"But do you like me more than just a friend?" She questioned.

Robin pulled on his collar, sweat dropping.

"Uh…um…" He wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Well…do you Robin?"

Robin couldn't answer, he just couldn't. His instinct was to just turn away and say no. All his teachings say not be open, to keep his feelings silent. And that's exactly what he did.

"No…Just friends Star. Just friends." He said regretting every word, but it wasn't time for him. He's the type that the time came when you were in a life death situation.

Starfire's heart shattered, and her face dropped.

She felt like an idiot, for asking. He felt like an idiot for lying. He had made a mistake and now she has to act on it.

"Oh…okay" She said while she continued to look over to the bay.

Robin couldn't say anything more. He couldn't just stand there either though, so he left, he left her alone, so he could think about what he had said, to think about his mistake. He turned around and walked into the tower, not knowing that that was probably the last time he will see her as a titan, as his friend, as her.

'_Just friends. That's all he like's me as. 'No' is what he said. So no shall be my answer. I have made my choice. And although it may not be the right one, it is the answer. Kevin here I come. I am no longer a titan.' _She thought as she took one last glance at her old home. She didn't need a week. All she needed was a day. She flew away, no longer as a titan. She now had to find Kevin and Slade.

**Stupid Robin! **

**Okay that was a bad chapter, but I had to write this before my dad's comes and deletes it all and I am never again to be able to write because I'm still on probation from the computer. Sorry…I'm bad I no…But well there it is. Short I know…. Really Really Short….Sucky I know...Stupid but NOT pointless I know…but either way, it's still there and I would be more than happy than take questions and review. **

**Thank you all for your great reviews by the way and the advice. **

----------------Spoiler----for later chapters do not read if do not want to be spoiled---

**For those of you that ask me so many times if Kevin dies, I can't give that out but I can say that _someone_ dies, yea it's going to be sad but that's all I'm going to say for now…yea not much of a spoiler because in all sad stories someone ends up dieing but I just want to clear it up.**

**Love, **

**Your one and only,**

**Princess Lali of both Spain and England**


	11. Chapter 11 No longer Starifre

Here is the long awaited chapter, although it is short i am sorry fr that, but still here it is in all it's short glory.

* * *

Chapter 11: No longer Starfire

Starfire flew above the city tears running down her face. She now knew what she needed to do and began her way, her journey to the other side. She had been raised to know better. She had been lectured to be useful in anyway possible. After her parents died she kept to her word and promised her father that she would never turn evil. She would never tilt the balance onto the opposing side. She had also vowed that she would not break the promise. Now she was going back on it, and she wasn't even aware of it. She flew over the peaks of buildings and swooped down by the streets. She then found a very unwelcoming alley and waited. She knew Kevin and she was quite familiar with Slade. So she knew that they would find her. She walked into the darkness that began to fill her surroundings and let out a deep sigh. She was giving herself up; she was always one to be used so it was nothing new. In her past it was rare for her to think on her own and take actions upon herself, always one to be told what to do, and she as a good and caring person, be the one to fulfill whatever it is that a person wants as long as it was good.

Now here she was doing the same thing only now she wasn't doing it for good. She was doing it for bad. But she didn't know how bad it really was.

She heard the slightest ruffle and stir of the wind and she felt his presence.

He was here. He would make her feel better. Make her feel wanted. Make her feel loved. She needed him now probably just as much as he needed her.

He stepped out of the shadows and looked over to her. When he saw her teary eyes his face was softened with a saddened expression.

She ran over to him and he held her tightly in a warm embrace. Her tears flowed even more down her orange tinted cheeks.

"Kevin, you were right." She muttered between her muffled cries.

"Shh…It's okay Kori. You're alright, I'm here." He whispered and cooed, to make her calmer. She dug her head into his chest and he picked her up bridal style. He took flight away from the alley and on towards a lair.

He had received what he wanted and was now delivering his package to Slade. Kevin didn't see Starfire as a thing, but Slade had somehow made him see that he could have more, all he needed was power.

So Kevin didn't pass up the chance to tell him about Starfire and her secret. Slade became highly interested and ordered him to go fetch her for him. Kevin only wanted to see Starfire again so he didn't let the chance slip and obeyed his master. He was happy. He would finally have the love of his life and second rank to the most powerful being in the entire universe. Life for him was getting better by the second. Although in the pit of his stomach he felt full of guilt.

* * *

Later that day Robin and the other titans were in the common room doing their usual things.

"Hey whose turn to do dinner?" Beastboy asked. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Beastboy.

"Isn't it Starfire's turn?" Robin asked, wondering if Starfire was still on the rooftop.

When he said Starfire the two other boys shot their hands up.

"NO!" They said in unison.

Robin lifted a brow, as if for asking for an explanation.

"Why can't Star cook our dinner?" Robin asked.

Both Cyborg and Beastboy scratched the back of their heads and looked at each other to tell him. Cyborg nudged Beastboy and that meant he had to explain.

"Look, Star's cool and all, but her cooking kind of makes me sick, literally, and we just think maybe she shouldn't do it…today." Beastboy explained. But that just made Robin angry and gave them a glare that would put anyone to shame and misery.

"You both know how much Star loves to cook for us. It's the least we can let her do. Were you even there when we saw what happened to her! I mean that Klevin(yeah it's supposed to be spelled wrong, but Robin doesn't want to say Kevin) or what ever his name is, is probably bringing up all those old memories, we can at least make her feel better by letting her cook us dinner!" Robin was angry and he was throwing a fit at the two boys. But Cyborg and Beastboy understood what he meant, and felt bad. They only thought about themselves not their teammate. Beastboy stepped back by Cyborg, with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Man, we're sorry. We didn't think about it like that." Cyborg said. Raven couldn't concentrate any more so she shut her book and stood up with in under her arm.

"That's because you idiots don't think at all." She said, already mad at them for not letting her read.

"Hey! We do so think!" Beastboy yelled back.

Raven just rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen counter to start her herbal tea.

"Well if it's Starfire's turn then where is she?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg shrugged, and looked over onto Robin. Robin had calmed down a bit and was now thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you go get her Robin?" Cyborg suggested, knowing there was some type of friction between his two teammates.

"Yeah Robin, we aren't gonna wait all night." Beastboy added.

Robin wanted to go, but after what happened up on the roof, he wasn't sure if he can look at her right now. He knew deep down inside that he had somehow hurt her. But he wasn't sure how.

'_She doesn't like me the way I do her'_ He thought.

"Uh…"Was all Robin can come out with. He might as well go up and apologize, all though he still wasn't sure what he did wrong, and while he was up there, bring her down to make her fell better.

'_Yeah, that'll work' _He thought.

"Robin, are you just going to stand there like a statue or are you going to get Starfire?" Raven asked.

Robin snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"I'll go look for her." He said, as he walked out of the room and up to the roof.

After Robin left the room, Beastboy asked a question.

"Hey did any of you pay attention to what Star was babbling about earlier?"

Cyborg put a hand behind his head scratching it, as if thinking.

"What did she ask you?" He asked.

"Um…something about pudding I think, or something." Beastboy said.

"No. It was something about our game." Cyborg suggested.

"No I'm pretty sure it was the pudding."

"No man, I'm telling you it had to do something with our game, because I think she kept asking if I was better than you, so I just kept saying yes." Cyborg said.

"SO you lied to her!" Beastboy commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was telling the full truth."

"Na-Uh! You are SO not better than me!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Cyborg mocked.

Beastboy crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Fine I will." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" She muttered under breath.

* * *

Robin was making his way to the top of the roof, thinking of what he should say.

He was going over the conversation in his head over and over again but it always ended with him getting slapped.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

She wouldn't slap him.

Would she?

He opened the door the lead to the top but when the door swung open.

He could tell something was wrong.

The air was empty.

Everything was still and he had the sudden urge to yell for her name.

He ran out and found that no one was there except for himself.

"Starfire?" He called.

But there was nothing but the stillness of the air to answer him.

He ran to the edge of the roof.

For what reason?

He just felt the need to.

When he was sure he was alone and no one was there, he decided that maybe she retreated to her room.

So with one last glance to the roof he closed the door behind him and walked over to her room hoping to find her there.

But somehow, he knew she wouldn't be there.

* * *

Kevin looked down to the princess's angelic face.

He truly loved her.

But if he did…why was he doing this?

Why was he giving her to an evil villain?

His mind was having second thoughts about his mission.

But why?

He was so sure of what to do and so determined in finishing his job he didn't think.

All that he had really paid attention in what his master told him was the part where his Kori would be with him.

When he heard that, he couldn't wait to accomplish what he was set of to start.

But now looking down at her sleeping angelic face, he felt the same feeling he had when she came looking for his love.

Guilt.

Kevin flew over to the lair with a tired and sleeping Starfire.

No.

She wasn't Starfire.

That was her titan name.

She was Kori again.

Slade had been awaiting their arrival and was most pleased that his plan was going much quicker than he had planned.

He would have his power finally.

He was quite impressed to think that his apprentice was so good as to persuade Starfire into becoming Kori in less than a week.

In fact all she needed was a day.

But of course, Slade knew it wasn't just Kevin that made her agree into helping them.

It was Robin.

He pushed her over the edge and now she was Slade's for the taking.

Kevin entered the room, which Slade was sitting at and awaited for the next phase.

Slade turned in his chair to face him and glanced at the sleeping girl.

"I have obtained the girl Master. She has agreed to our term and is more than willing to help I am sure." Kevin pronounced.

"Good. Very Good." Slade said clearly.

"We will begin the next part of our plan tommorow. Be prepared. Take her to the'_guest' _room, and throw out that Titans communicator. It has no purpose anymore." Slade ordered.

Kevin nodded and knew what Slade meant by the guest room.

He clutched the girl closer to his body and made his way to an isolated room.

The room had a metal door, which opened into a very gray room.

The room held one bed and that was all. Or at least all you were able to see.

Dark gray walls covered the area with a matching lighter gray concrete floor.

The bed was more of a rock than a bed but had a black quilt placed on it, making it seem like a place to sleep.

Kevin walked closer to the bed so he would be able to set her down but when he got to it he saw a suit.

A uniform of some kind.

It was black just as Kevin's with orange and silver streaks running down it in a lining.

It was folded so that you were able to see the embedding silver plaque that held a cutting "S".

He gently placed Kori down onto the hard mattress and pulled the thin cover over her fragile body.

She stirred a bit but not enough to show any sign of waking.

The uniform was placed at the foot of the bed and he gave her quick kiss on the forehead before whispering,

"Good-night my princess."

He grabbed the communicator to throw it out as ordered and left the room.

Kori slept fearfully of the future ahead but somehow managed to squeak out one last phrase from her dreams.

"Good-night Robin"

* * *

Robin looked frantically all around the tower in search for Starfire.

But she was no where to be found.

He had already checked her room but she wasn't there.

He checked all the other rooms in the house and was now making his way back to the kitchen to alert the others.

He ran through the sliding doors to everyone's surprise in seeing him panting for breath.

"Dude…" Beastboy said.

"Man are you alright?" Cyborg asked.

Robin leaned one hand on the border of the door.

"Starfire's…Gone…" Robin breathed out.

"So…you want us…to…" Beastboy fiddled with his fingers.

"Starfire's GONE!" Robin yelled.

"Are you sure she didn't just go out to the mall or something." Raven suggested.

Robin looked down at the ground in thought.

'She could be just out…' he mused.

But something told him to get into protective gear and search and fan out for her.

"Maybe, but still let's just make sure." He said.

Cyborg looked over to Beastboy who just shrugged.

"Sure, let me get a trace on her communicator." Cyborg said.

He played around with his arm turned around.

Beastboy looked back at Robin who seemed very worried about something.

Or more so, someone.

"Robin, she's probably just at the mall like Raven said, no need to get all jumpy." Beastboy reassured.

Robin saw what Beastboy was trying to do and offered a weak smile.

"Yeah…maybe." Robin whispered.

His thoughts once again got tangled in with his affection to the tameranean.

They were soon inturupted with Cyborg's beeping arm.

"Cyborg?" Robin saw the look on his face when he turned around.

It was the same look Robin had at the moment.

Worried.

"Guys…my tracker signals keep saying 'ERROR'"

Both Raven and Robin knew what that meant and now everyone except Beastboy had a look of worry.

"So that means you have to get you arm fixed?" Beastboy tried.

Robin knew what was coming but he was praying, hoping, that he would say yes.

Of course this didn't happen.

Cyborg shook his head sadly.

"No Beastboy." Cyborg started.

Beastboy began to catch on but barely.

"It means, her communicator's been deactivated. Purposely." Cyborg finished.

It left the room in silence, now not only was Robin thinking of Starfire's safety, but everyone in the room.

Why would she purposely deactivate her Titans Communicator?

No…she wouldn't do it on purpose.

Someone else did it.

She was kidnapped.

And Robin had one name rolling in his mind on who could've done it.

Kevin.

End of the shortest chapter ever.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter but because I love my fans so much I decided to at least "try" and write another chapter even of I am at another house.

Well I have to admit I didn't like this chapter at all. But hopefully you'll still review and help me out.

I know I probably still left a lot grammar errors because I'm doing all this as quick as possible without even looking it over.

When I get home I'll try and clean it out.

Anyway…

About this chapter, all I tried to state is that Robin thinks Kevin took Star and that "Starfire" is no more. I stated that in replacing her name with Kori.

Well…yea…tell me what you think I have to go now because im not even suppose to be on here…since this is another house….

O and thank for all the reviews! I'm almost at 100!

And it's my first Fic!

Love your,

One-n-only,

Princess Lali of both Spain and England.

P.S. again im really sorry this is such a short chapter but don't be expecting lots of these because im going back home on Wednesday. So do not despair!


	12. Chapter 12 Perfect

Chapter 12: Perfect

Kori awoke in a room that was clearly not hers. It was much too gray and blank to belong to the tameranean princess. She then retraced the happenings of yesterday and remembered falling asleep.

She got up slowly and sat up straight in her bed.

She groaned lightly and shook her head, as if to get rid of her drowsiness.

"Good morning princess" A voice said from the shadows.

Kori gasped and brought the thin black covers a bit over nose to show fear.

"Who is there?" She squeaked out.

A figure walked into what little light there was in the room and began to chuckle.

Kori let out a sigh of relief and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you think frightening me is to your amusement?" She asked in a tone like a mother scolding her child.

His laughing continued, "Yes very much." He answered in between laughs.

Kori continued to glare more fearfully at him and he got the message.

He stopped dramatically and seized his laughing.

"Forgive me, it was just your face when you get scared and that little voice you make, that's funny." He apologized.

Kori let the thin line of fabric fall from her body and then noticed a uniform at the foot of her bed.

Was it hers?

"Kevin what is this?" Kori asked picking the black, orange, and silver suit up.

He glanced at it and looked back at her.

"It's what Master wants you to wear. It's your suit." He explained.

Kori grimaced at the thought of wearing the clothing and calling her used to be number one enemy "Master".

But, she agreed, and with this agreement comes consequences she was willing to take.

"Must I call him "Master"? Or anything at all?" She asked not entirely liking the concept.

Kevin nodded and sighed.

"It's not so bad Kori, I mean, it gets some getting used to yeah, and if you don't say it, he'll probably smack you, but you just have to think of it as his name. Just replace Slade, with Master." He said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

She still shivered a bit at the name "Slade" but she guessed, "Master" would be more appropriate.

"I will compreheand." She agreed. "But, this suit, it means I will be doing more that is already to be done? I was not informed of this, I was just to give you the power, not commit anymore crimes."

Kevin shook his head.

"I din't think you'll have to. You just have to wear the costume, not actually do anything in it except maybe use it when testing your power. And speaking of that. I had to tell you to put the suit on, and meet me and Master in the training room." He informed her.

"Oh…okay, I shall, but where is this training room of which you speak?" She asked.

Kevin began walking towards the metal door and glanced back at her.

"I'll just come pick you up when you're done changing. You might get lost if you go on your own." He offered.

She nodded and he left the room.

She was alone.

Again.

'**_Well not entirely.'_** She thought. _'**He just left me because he respects my privacy to change.' **_

'_You're still alone.'_ A voice kept nagging at her as she slipped the slender black uniform on.

'_**Kevin is with me'** _

'But you want someone other than Kevin to be here with you.' The voice fought back.

'**_I don't know what you're talking about, I love Kevin and I want to be with him and no other._'** Starfire was competing against herself.

'Robin, he is the one we dreamt of last night. He is the one we wish to be with. The one we want to be here right now. Not Kevin.'

'_**We**?'_

'_Yes, we. I am you Starfire. Your inner voice. Your conscience.'_

'_I am NOT Starfire anymore. I'm-'_

'_Kori? That's only a part of who you are. You are Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Starfire of Earth. Numbers 22137 of Gordinia. And Kori of Evil. They are all different part of your lives taking their course to change you into yourself but the one thing that is similar between all of them is that they are all you. You were them at one point or another. Kori is who you are becoming right now. Do you truly wish to be Evil?'_

'If it is what I help better in then yes.'

'Do you have no dignity? No pride? What has happened to my old self? What has happened to Starfire?'

'She left, and became Kori.' Kori ended the conversation as she zipped up the front of the uniform and flexed her black tight gloves.

She felt, evil.

And the patch on her right signaled she was.

The jagged "S" told all. But the conversation she held with her conscience didn't go un thought of. She was beginning to take second thoughts. But then of course, she thought probably everyone did. So she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on what lay ahead.

A knock came at her door.

"I'm finished." She called out to Kevin.

He opened the door at looked her over.

She was putting the finishing touches by tying her hair into a high ponytail with an orange band.

Her suit was half orange and half black. With a silver lining and the all to common "S" patch on the right. Her gloves tight around her hands.

She had the look of determination. Of confidence.

She looked evil.

He gave her a look the asked if she was ready. And she just stared back with the same expression.

She was ready.

She walked over to him and he held the door open for her.

They both made their way silently, to the door of the training room where Slade was waiting.

* * *

The sound of a motor filled the air of the early morning. Its speed was none to match any other vehicle.

The way the motorcycle swung in and out of the lanes of roads would've have stated that the driver was drunk or crazy.

But the driver wasn't drunk. He was although, crazy about finding a girl. Afraid for her safety, zooming around the whole base of the city, so he would have a higher chance of finding her.

The sound of this scary motor had been in the mist of the city since yesterday night.

And he had not stopped once to rest.

Some might of thought him tired.

But he pushed his lack for energy aside, for it was fueling on the fact that his love was still not by him. He wouldn't stop until he saw her. And she had better be safe, because if she was hurt he was prepared to kill whatever, or whoever did it to her.

His tastes directing to a boy he had just seen a couple days ago. He wanted to tear him into shreds.

The name rolling around his mind, his hate strictly directing to the gold-eyed boy.

His gloved hands remaining tight and stiff around the handlebars.

His expression fixed into a glare. He was angry. But worried was there in a splash of his feelings.

His teammate.

His best friend.

His secret love.

Was gone, and he was thinking the worst. He was thinking, and was sure and certain that a stranger to him,

Slade's Apprentice, to be accurate was behind it.

He was certain that he was the one that took.

Because, she wouldn't leave.

Would she?

No.

Not his Starfire.

She wouldn't leave. If she was gone it was because someone took her. He was going to find her.

He was going to rescue her. And he was going to succeed.

But what he didn't know was that he was wrong about everything except for one thing.

She did need to be rescued. But just as she had said the first time this all started.

"In this case, I am not sure you may be able to be there for me" 

Robin was going to make sure he was, because, if his Star needed help, he was going to be there to give it whether she like it or not.

'_My Starfire?' _He thought_, 'where did that come from?'_

He continued his search around the perimeter of the city. But where his target was to be found wasn't up in the city.

But right under.

He was certain he had already been around this part of the city before but it wasn't so bad to double-check.

Just as he was about to round the corner into another street his communicator beeped for the umpteenth time since yesterday.

His teammates, no doubt, were as worried as he was. He knew this, but they also cared about their leader and knew that if he hadn't found her already, and neither have the rest of them, the situation was looking bleak and they needed to get him back at the tower and rested.

But every time they attempted to get him off the damn bike and into their home. He would just ride off again.

So translation. He wasn't going to stop searching for her until he found her.

The beep was getting annoying to the masked boy's ears, and it was his duty to pick it up.

Although he already knew what was coming out of it.

One of team members most likely, Raven or Cyborg, would come on the screen and tell him to come home.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He just plainly shouldn't.

(a/n: Again I know that was corny, but again, just bear with me)

But he picked it up anyway, his mood grouchy already; with his glare ready to pounce on any victim he shot up the screen and Raven's face showed up again.

'I guess they're taking turns' Robin thought remembering before it was Cyborg who came on.

"What!" Robin growled scowling fearfully at the girl.

But she wasn't intimidated, and he knew all to well to try and scare her with silly looks.

"Grouchy much?" She sarcastically implied.

He grunted.

"What do you want Raven?" He retorted.

"Robin, you need to get back here. You're tired and weak. I know you don't want to admit it but-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Shut up Raven. I'm not weak and if I am I don't care. Star's out there and I'm going to find her? You understand that?" He yelled losing his concentration on the road and almost colliding into a car.

"Watch were you're going you punk!" The driver shouted while honking his horn hysterically.

Robin was losing what little patience he already had and was ready to tear, not only Kevin to shreds, but also anyone who got in his way, or made his angry at the point.

"Robin, control." Raven tried calming him down before something bad happening hearing what was going on in through her communicator.

Knowing Robin though, no one would be able to control him except for Starfire.

And she was gone.

So why was she even trying? It was already a lost cause.

Robin growled and met his fist to the glass on the car.

Shards of fragile glass flew wildly around him and the poor mad driver.

"What the hell was that for!" The driver yelled now pissed that Robin had just wreaked his Mustang 2005. (a/n: I don't know car language but I do love mustang cars and I'm guessing they've made a 2005)

Robin's glove protected him from getting seriously cut by any flying pieces of the window, and luckily nothing serious happened to the driver.

Raven heard the shattering glass in the back round and heard the driver's yells, so she put to in to together and shook her head in shame.

Robin didn't even answer the driver who pulled to a stop to the left of Robin and continued shouting his insults.

That is until Robin drove up to the guy steeping out of his car.

The driver ran a tan hand over his blond locks, clearly frustrated about the events and cause of his outburst on the Titan leader.

He was quickly inspecting the damage while shouting out his insult to the already angry Robin.

Robin jumped off his bike for the first time, which seemed like ages, and trotted harshly over to the freaking out man.

His footsteps pushing down on the soft dirt forming imprints of his rather hard and steel shoes.

As his footsteps became more noticeable the man turned to face a very, very pissed off Robin.

Raven knew what was to come of this, and had to stop him before the titans would be sent to court.

"Robin! You idiot, stop right now before you do something you'll regret later! You smashed the window remember!" Raven tried calming Robin. But he ignored her calls and continued his fierce walk to the man.

Who was growing paler by the second. He was shaking violently looking at Robin as if some monster was about to eat him.

"P-p-please, Robin Sir, I-I-I-, didn't…you see, it's my new Mustang and-and- well-y-yo-you like busted the wi-win-dow…" The man stuttered afraid that Robin would hurt him or maybe send him to the hospital.

Robin got closer to the man and picked him up by his shirt collar.

His gloves brushing roughly on the man's polo shirt, causing it to seem like burning fire to the man.

Robin had forgotten about Raven still on his communicator.

"Robin STOP! This is by all means immature, and can ruin our "Hero" reputation! Do you want to go to jail! Robin answer me! Calm down!" Raven was trying everything anyone was able to do on the other side of the city with only a communicator in hand.

In one quick move, without letting the man go, he pushed a button on his communicator and disconnected himself from the tower.

Raven had no way of communicating with him.

* * *

On the other side of town Raven was trying everything in her power with the help of Cyborg to get back online with Robin.

They needed to see what was going on and make sure he didn't do anything drastic. Also the only tracker they have on him is on the communicator so if he turned it off, then they just plainly couldn't find him.

"I can't believe this! He is so immature! Can't he calm down!" Raven hissed while her and Cyborg tried there best to reconnect the wires on a machine that will try to reach the last signal made by their leader. So basically it'll find out where Robin is, or was.

"Why can't I help!" Beastboy whined.

"Because, you're an idiot." Raven replied casually, still enraged thought.

"Are you sure he really did that!" Cyborg asked, still shocked of what Raven had heard, while putting together the last of the wires.

"Cyborg, Robin was mad, the guy shouted at a mad Robin, I heard breaking glass, and a driver shouting still directing it at Robin, then sounds of Robin steeping of his bike and walking, then the sounds of the man's pleas getting closer. What do you think is about to happen?" Raven asked him slowly with a very annoyed look.

Cyborg was convinced and shook his head.

"That guy is gonna find himself in a whole heap of trouble." He commented.

Raven grunted.

"No, WE, are going to find ourselves in a whole heap of trouble. We're a team remember. And as a team, we, apparently, all have to fall with him." Raven corrected.

Cyborg finished patching up the last wire to get the connection through, and stared at Raven.

Beastboy had heard the conversation and spit out the bits of Tofu he had in his mouth.

"WHAT!" They both yelled, " It's not, like it's our job to baby-sit Robin to make sure he doesn't bust a guy's face in!" Beastboy again whined.

Raven was brushing off bits and pieces of the white substance that sprouted out of the green boy's mouth.

She glared daggers at the boy, but he was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this but tofu boy's right. We shouldn't have to keep an eye on Robin. That's his job." Cyborg added pushing a couple of buttons on the gadget and waiting for it to power up.

Then they all came to one realization, Beastboy was the one to speak it though.

"No…that's Star's job."

There was once again silence…but then the light beeping of the machine caught all of them's full attention.

Cyborg pushed a few buttons and a sheet of paper begin printing out from the slit in machine.

He looked it over and turned back to Raven.

"Found him."

* * *

(**A/N: Just to clear everything up, this is all happening at the same time, okay? Like The event above from "Robin's Breakout" is before it. And the one after it is the one after. And now this scene was going on during the "Robin Breakout" okay? Yeah that's a bit confusing I must admit but just ignore this then and go on with the story. Sorry**)

Silence.

Comfortable silence was all that was spoken while the two fondly new associates of Slade were walked to the training rooms.

Well one new associate.

Their steps spoke enough words to justify the nervousness of the girl.

He felt like he had a need to say something comforting.

But what was there to say?

She was about to train to help control her power so that it would be put to use under the hands of a ruthless villain.

Again, what was there to say?

So the silence was all that there was. All that filled the room, as if it could not be filled with nothing more or something, would burst.

As they reached the room, Kori felt herself become more energized somehow.

She felt an awesome amount of power began to surge through her veins and her vocal cords began to pulse wildly as if forcing her to yell, talk or sing.

'In song is when it is released' 

Her father's voice rolled through her head.

She knew what that meant. But whenever she sung, the only thing that really happened was that a symphony played along.

No, _real_ power.

Just silly tunes. But somehow she knew it was dangerous.

Deep down she knew that what she given wasn't just a _gift _as her father had said was bestowed upon her.

She never pushed the topic, because, of course she was young and even the more naive. But what she got wasn't like a music box. It was more of a destiny. And she wasn't so sure anymore she wanted it.

So far it has caused nothing but bad things to happen. And Kori had a feeling it was going to get worse.

But then why was she doing this again?

Kevin.

Robin.

That's why she was doing it.

Kevin was there.

Robin was not.

It was as simple as that. But then…why was it so hard?

Kori sighed deeply. She wrung her hand around her wrist in a repeated motion as if wanting to feel something that was not there.

She looked down to her wrist and once again sighed.

What she was feeling for was a bracelet. A bracelet that her mother had given her, but when she was taken away it had somehow been separated from her and traded for cheap money.

No one really knowing what the bracelet was for.

Not even her. In fact she still did not know what it was for, but she just felt more comfortable and more relaxed wherever she was, when she had it on.

The platinum piece of silver metal plastered her mind with memories.

* * *

_Flashback _

_A young Kori pulled lightly on the hem of her mother's dress._

_The lovely looking women turned gracefully around to look down at her youngest daughter. _

"_Mommy, Galfore tells me you have sent for me? What is it that I may assist you in?" The little girl asked politely to her mother. _

_The older woman shook her head and smiled a wise all to known smile to the young girl._

"_There is nothing for you to assist me in youngest daughter, but I did call for you." Her mother spoke with tenderness striking her voice as it usually does. _

_The young girl waited patiently for her mother to tell her what she was brought here for. _

"_I want to give you something daughter." The mother said in a quaky voice. _

_The child cocked her head. If it weren't for the circumstances she would have been jumping for joy. But something in her mother's voice made her just…cock her head in confusion._

"_Mother, what is wrong?" Kori asked in a concerned voice. Her mother shook her head and waved her head, as if to brush the topic away. _

"_Nothing is wrong. Can't a queen give something to her lovely little princess?" Her mother asked in a teasing, nice tone. _

_Her daughter giggled and nodded her head up and down to indicate a yes. _

"_Of course you can!" _

_The empress of Tamaran laughed lightly and as if she had been taught expertly. That's what Kori loved about her mother. She did everything with grace. Everything with such expertise. Just as a person of high royalty should. _

_She only wished that she would be just as great as her mother. And just as brave as her father. _

_But what young Kori was un aware of was that she already was. And more._

_The great queen turned around to open a weird shaped box that lay in her palm at the moment and lifted something wrapped in gold silk, and this was already fascinating the young girl already. _

_The woman gently gave the box to a servant that was always there in case she was in need of service. _

_Now all she was holding was a something quite small no bigger than the woman's dainty hands, covered by some gold silk cover. _

_She carefully and slowly pulled the gold blanket off of the item and when she did. Kori's eye's glittered. _

_It was beautiful. _

_Kori had always favored gold or something pink. But this gave a whole meaning to the word color. And it automatically changed into her favorite. _

_She was speechless for words._

_Kori thought surely this beautiful piece of craftsmanship was not meant for her. _

_Perhaps her sister. But when her mother lifted her small hand. Somehow, Kori knew that it was meant for her. _

_It was a beautiful silver bracelet. Platinum. With a long tameranean symbol that was translated into her name. With an edge of a sharp cut jewel that was highly rare to ever be seen of. Even royalty of other planets including hers, it was rare for the crystal clear gem to even be seen. _

_Yet here it was. _

_And her mother. _

_The empress of Tamaran. _

_Who should have this much more than anyone else. _

_Was giving it to Kori as a present. A gift. And it had 'her' name on it. _

"_Mother!" The girl finally gasped._

_The woman only smiled kindly and warmly as she clipped the bracelet onto her small daughter's wrist. _

_She kissed her child's wrist carefully before letting her daughter examine it with curious eyes. _

_Koriand'r's eyes wandered over it repeatedly as if she stopped it would vanish. _

_But it didn't._

_And when she was done she gazed at her mother who was still smiling at her.'_

"_Mother what have I done to deserve this?" Kori whispered in question. _

_Her mother only chuckled lightly and answered,_

"_It has always been yours my daughter. I was just yet to give it to you. You were much to young when it was first presented to you. But…I decided that the time has come where you, must have it. Although you are still much to young to know what it is for. I believe that it doesn't matter what age you are. You should always wear it." _

_Kori was a bit confused but decided against questioning the matter of topic._

"_But what if I lose it somehow?" She asked worried that the same thing that happened with her old toy would happen to this one. She winced at the memory of her precious glizardo being swallowed by the trenched monster. And once it goes in. Trust her when she says, "You do not want it back." _

_Her mother didn't falter her smile a twitch. _

"_If you will. You will find it once again. You can never lose this. It will always be following you somehow. Trust me."_

_Kori looked at her beautiful amulet once more before grinning at her mother again._

"_Thank you, mommy. I promise I won't lose it." She promised, and with that she kissed her mother on the cheek and flew off to play once again Kevinand'r.

* * *

_

Kori shook her head in disappointment with herself as she saw the metal door come to view.

'_Another promise. Broken'_ She thought to herself.

And it was mostly true.

Although she might've been young, she did promise not lose it. And it had somehow gotten lost in the havoc of the enslavement camps.

She quickly droned the thoughts of her past out quickly as the training room came into view.

She glanced over at Kevin as to gain permission, and he as if reading her mind, nodded.

He opened the door and Kori saw that everything inside was dark. She was confused for the moment and again looked at Kevin with a questioning look.

He gestured with his head to come in and she did so, while he held the door open for her.

She stepped into the cold dark room and had to squint her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

She couldn't see anything, and when she heard creek slowly and then rapidly slam shut. She yelped in fright as of on reflex.

When she turned around there was nothing there.

_No one_ there.

But she kept quiet.

Probably one of Slade's trick. So she waited and soon enough, she was correct.

Flickers of light, fire burning on torches, came to life in the darkness on the room. They turned on one by one. And when it was finished a shadow stood.

A broad shadow. And it's orange side of the mask shined by it.

Kori wanted to scream. She wanted to call for help. But she couldn't. She would not allow.

Because that's something that Starfire would do. Something a Titan would do. And she was though being one. But most of all. She had told herself. That she had changed. And she had.

"Hello, my dear. Hope your accommodations were to your liking." He said with a smooth casual tone.

But that didn't make it all the more easier. Or comfortable at the very least.

But she kept a straight face.

She glanced around by the corners of her eyes for Kevin. But he was no where to be seen.

She wanted him there.

She had almost forgotten what Slade had stated to her, and she still had her polite nature.

So naturally she just had to answer.

"Yes…Master" She said in a voice that was unlike her.

He grinned under his mask. She was catching on quickly.

Perfect.

This was going to be simple.

"Starfire your training will begin momentarily. Do you know what you have to do?"

Kori grimaced a little.

"Starfire is not my name, Master." She stated.

He seemed amused.

"Oh? Then what is?"

"Kori, Master. Just Kori." She plainly let out.

Slade nodded and stood directly in front of her.

"Perfect."

End of Chapter

* * *

A lot of grammar error's I'm sure but I didn't have to time to look over it because I've gotta go…but point them out if you see any….

**That was a hated chapter by probably everyone I'm sure. But don't worry. **

**This is not ending badly and they're not staying on Earth forever either. **

**So that might mean something.**

**So now what has happened? **

**Starfire is Kori and is "Perfect" in Slade's eyes so far. **

**I know I left the Robin and driver part out but I'm doing that in the next chapter. **

**Will Robin bash the driver's head in?**

**I know! But 'm not going to tell you. But it's pretty obvious isn't it? Is Robin really willing enough to hurt an innocent man? Maybe….lol…sorry if you consider this a cliffhanger and don't like it but this chapter is longer than the other one. So for me it's not good enough to end it there but I don't want to add too much that it will end in a cliffhanger.**

**OH! And the bracelet part is VERY VERY important. So keep in mind that little amulet of Starfire's because it MIGHT (Hint, Hint) come back in the story. Remember her mother's words about it? That it'll somehow come back to her?**

**Well anyways…..**

**Thanl you all my reviewers! I love you all! Thanks for helping me! And if it weren't for you I'd probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Well until next chapter!**

**OH wait I forgot…a lot of you are asking me who it is that dies. **

**I can't really tell you who but I'll minimize that people who don't die.**

**Don't Die:**

**Slade**

**Robin**

**Raven**

**So whom does that leave? Who will die? You'll just have to find out now won't you? **

**Well thanks again and remember to review! I can't believe I made it 100! And although to some of you GREAT writers who I admire and get over like 200 reviews or something, to me being my first fic and all, it's a lot so I must once again thank you.**

**Love your,**

**One-N-Only,**

**Princess Lali of both Spain and England.**

**P.S. I'm going to start the next chapter of Princess of Thieves now so don't worry that's coming soon. Not today maybe not tomorrow but soon I've been doing school shopping. Anyways…another note please read my profile and tell me which story you wish for me to right after this one is done. Okay? That is if it's there because something's up and for some reason it won't show up…but if it does. Please oh please tell me! My e-mails on it if any of you would like to contact me…ba-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 How it started

Dis Claimer: i swear i didn't know i was supposed to put these up but i'll put it up...uh...i don't own them...simple as that..but i do own Kevin!lol..sorry continue with the story

Chapter 13: How it all Started

Kori pasted an emotionless face right back on to her new master. The look on her face would have made anyone pee in their pants. It was worse than Slade's masked face. For she look genuinely evil. Hopeless, enclosed her heart and there was nothing _Starfire_ could do to save her. Her eyes changed from their light soft emerald color to a dark hunter green, vicious and blood desirable.

The evil pooling up inside of her was out.

And now Slade had to sharpen it up.

The masked master turned swiftly and walked up a few stairs to his throne chair, where he was to sit and watch it all go into cycle.

Kevin looked as if he was nowhere to be seen and by now even Kori was beginning to forget about ever wanting him there.

She needed no one.

No one.

She stood, erect, waiting patiently for her first obstacle.

"Okay, Kori, we'll begin to test your skills, we'll get to your inner core power shortly but I need to see what you can do without it first." He explained in a monotone voice, "No powers. Understood?" He asked, more as a threat than a question.

Before she could answer it begun.

She was equipped with only but two daggers and yet felt prepared to sabotage anything that got in her way.

What "way" she was thinking about…is yet to be uncovered. But what was evident here was the point in which she was sick of it.

Sick of it.

All.

With a clap of his hands, and roaring out the word "Begin" it started.

Robin locked his glare with that of the dark blue pupils of the scared man. Robin was fighting the urge to drop him and continue to look for his lost best friend.

But the worse side of him was winning this mental battle with himself and looked as if he was actually going to send this man with severe injuries to the hospital.

Robin didn't see the fearful man shaking in his grasp. What he saw was a certain tameranean named, Kevin mocking him, daring him to kill him.

Robin raised a fist about to collide it with the man's nose, but before he could achieve his goal a voice stopped him.

He knew somehow that something would stop him.

Something usually did.

It wasn't as if he saw into the future or anything, he just knew.

It was strange. But strange things happened. It would be a little bit strange if strange things didn't happen in the world.

"Stop." It was a simple four-letter word that commanded only but one thing.

Yet he couldn't find it in himself to automatically tend to that order.

He did halt, his fist a centimeter from his victim's face.

But all the same he stopped.

Robin growled a loud venomous growl that would make anyone seem small and shit themselves right then and there.

He refused to give up his anger release and winded his fist up once again, shoving the fact that his teammates were the audience right now.

It was also strange that it was still suppose to be daylight hours outside yet somehow all the moods of the five people occupying the area reflected on the weather, and it began to rain.

Droplets of water pitter pattered black street and consumed the threatening silence that loomed over them.

The day began looking more like night and the skies rolled with thunder as in anticipation for the lightening that was to come.

Cyborg held his sonic cannon up, the blue light humming, was added to the mixture of noises that was vibrating the earth at the time. His one real eye scrunched down into a glare, also trying to avoid the water falling from the clouds.

Raven, eyes black and hands aglow, stood still and calm, emotionless, although at the time it seemed that she was about to kill someone. Her voice was the one who dared to speak out yet for the moment it was beginning to seem as if no one had heard her.

Beastboy blinked in confusion of what he was supposed to do but crouched down on top of a street sign in a fighting stance too, none the less. Prepared to jump down and transform at any second.

But he ignored it.

Robin ignored it all.

Ignore.

Avoid.

Stop.

There it was again. The word rolling in his head. Showing him in the right direction. His direction.

But he ignored it. He tried his best to avoid it. He stopped it from entering his mind. Yet stopping was all of which he needed to do.

His thoughts once again filled up the gap needed for stopping him in the slaughtering of the man when the face of his beloved filtered his needed space and made his eyes open wider in recognition of what he was about to do.

He looked…shocked…confused…bewildered.

As if another part of him had taken over and the real Robin was back in place.

Innocent to all of what was happening.

But this wasn't true. Robin was there. He was just waking up from the anger reign in his mind at the moment.

All the past actions of is doing from the hour past, flooded his mind like a wave crashing down onto the rocks of the shores and in one fluid motion he dropped the man unintentionally.

He jerked back in surprise of hearing the man's grunt when he made impact to the floor.

And Robin stopped.

Cyborg blew out the air locked up in a lump in the back of his throat he didn't know he was holding in.

Beastboy looked as if about to cheer but lost his balance on the slim, thin pole and fell back wards with a thump and a groan.

Raven let her arms hang on her sides and her piercing glowing black eyes returned to their natural violet color.

Stop was all that was said.

The sound of bullets puncturing the air sounded throughout the training room and a redheaded alien snapped into action mode.

Her thought for the moment blanked and switched into survival.

She had to prove herself.

But for who?

For Slade?

No.

For Kevin…

…no…

For Robin…

No…

For her people…

No

For who she is?

No.

To stand for who she was and what she will become.

Yes.

For herself.

Yes.

For her mother.

No.

For her father.

No.

For her brother.

No.

To prove that she can be just like her sister of not better.

No..

Kori was doing this. No one else. No one other. She was. And no one else had any say or anything to do with it.

Not Slade. Not Kevin. Not Robin. Not the Titans.

No one. Only her. Her parents were no longer. And her sister was out of the picture.

Her brother long lost.

She wasn't doing this for them. She was gong to prove, mostly, to herself. That she wasn't a little girl.

Not anymore.

She didn't need protection. She didn't need a team. She didn't need a helper. She didn't need a partner.

She didn't need Kevin.

She didn't need Robin.

Not anymore.

She pulled out her two daggers from where they were being housed and did a high backflip backwards to avoid the shooting bullets.

The bullets grazed her orange tinted skin but somehow her energy burning deep inside reflected off from her body and bounced the bullets from herself although not a lot made it her reach.

She felt nothing.

Perhaps a pinch or soft poke here and there but no blood seeped out, and not a bruise or broken bone in sight.

She did a series of twirls with daggers in hand to bounce hit the aiming bullets back into their sockets and blowing the machine guns to smithereens.

Slade looked on with full interest.

Her power was growing and her protection shield was holding up a good amount of time.

There would come to pass the moment where her shield will turn to become a beautiful attack that is invisible to the human eye.

The one eye that he had, roamed the numerous battle stances that she took and how she followed her instincts perfectly.

All was going according to plan.

Before next week was to come. She would be ready.

They would leave for space. Her having all the room she was to acquire and his power in the palm of his hand.

But what puzzled him at the moment was why she was doing this.

He was _going_ to attach a nerve controlling suit that made her body in movement with his. Her power with him.

That was once she backed down from it because she found out she was only a puppet, a pawn in his game.

But she found out. And just seemed to shrug it off as if she knew that was for to be planned all a long. Which it was.

But she didn't have that knowledge.

Now, she did.

And the master thought of this while observing her intently, making sure she was doing everything right.

So far so good. Only a few minor mistakes, but it will be soon to be covered.

He was not one to accept mistakes. But even if he was capable of harming her now.

He decided against it.

With the power she was forming, he couldn't risk losing it.

He glanced from the corner of his one eye to the young boy hiding in the shadows of the corner.

He could not be seen. Or at least not to be seen by anyone but his master.

Slade eyed the young man with much curiosity.

When he first founded Kevin he was going to be truthfully in saying he didn't expect much from him.

He was just to be used as a thief for his own petty crimes.

Dirty Work.

But soon Slade began to examine him more closely and found that he was an expert.

What a coincidence to fall into his hands.

After a while he became more trusting of Slade.

A fool is what he was.

Trusting Slade.

But he did. And after he became his apprentice, Slade's promise to the boy came back into play, to find his good friend Starfire.

When he heard Starfire Slade automatically thought of the many things he did not know of the young alien girl.

He knew everything about Robin.

Everything there is to know about Raven's side.

Cyborg is quite explanatory.

Beastboy had a file in Africa, which Slade took a glance at.

But Starfire.

Or Koriand'r, per say, was nowhere to be seen in a file on earth.

Except for under the Titan's profiles and even there, hardly any information is said about her, aside from the general information of birth, age, gender, birth place, and so on.

But nothing real.

Nothing true.

This got Slade to become suspicious. From the data and live videos he had collected throughout the Titan's tower and on the outside.

She seems to be the cheerful little alien who will always hold a smile.

For a while Slade himself was fooled. But when he had the time to think, he saw that no one could be so innocent.

So happy.

So carefree.

So open.

So much smiling.

So…her.

She was her own definition, which that could not be found in a dictionary of any planet.

She was a secret.

A hidden image.

Her act was so often used that it became the real show.

And Slade soon saw right through it.

He got the information from Kevinand'r first.

And after of looking furder into it. He was certain.

Sure.

That she was the ONE.

The chosen one. It may sound corny and always used. But this was no Star Wars. Slade made sure of that first.

She was chosen on her birth. A gift from the two worlds, that opened the gate to an earth destruction.

Heaven and Hell.

Her voice was to be called down from Heaven.

Her anger if it was to rule was to come up from Hell.

Somehow seducing the demons and Angels' help with her song.

And all that was ground would be no more.

She was to sing to calm things down once a while.

She was the reason it rained when she cried.

She was the reason it crackled lightning when she screamed.

She was the reason the sun rose and pulled the glow out of the skies when she smiled.

She was the reason the waters sparkled when she laughed.

She was to yell to cause havoc to replace the peace sometimes.

She was Heaven and Hell, kept in a promise she was never to be let it out.

Earth was her home, she had said once before.

Yet Tamaran was her birth place.

Starfire was the reason everything stayed in place,

Kori was the reason everything went out of order.

The books that held her legend were written from the past.

What Kori held was a gift.

Or so she was told. But she was only told that to hide her true self.

This wasn't going to be the Raven and Trigon thing all over again.

This was something else.

Something to do with the depths of love and hate.

And it all started a long time ago…long, long time ago…

_The legend: How it started._

_A long time ago there was no earth. No middle. Only Heaven and Hell._

_Top and bottom. _

_The two worlds knew nothing of each other._

_Heaven knew none of Hell._

_And Hell in return had never heard of Heaven._

_In the castles of the clouds above the red debris below, a young girl looked down before her._

_Her name, was X'Hal…_

_Her wings small, but fit for her size, her hair red and curled, with emerald eyes dazed out as if in a deep thought._

_She heard everything._

_The screams of pain._

_Yellings of fear._

_Hell was not so far away._

_She did not know what it was called._

_She just assumed she wasn't supposed to find out about it._

_It all looked so…_

_She did not know what to call it._

_Her serine innocence was what kept the child from understandment._

_So she developed names._

_Words._

_To call what was the havoc of down below._

_She had never heard such screams. _

_Of pain._

_Pain…that is a word she made._

_It gave birth in her mind and it grew to understand that what was happening had to do with hurt._

_Hurt….another word she formed into a definition for the cause of pain._

_Hurt came from the actions of something or someone fearing._

_To have fear._

_Fear…yet another word to add to her vocabulary._

_She did not know how those words came to form in her virginal mind, but she did not care._

_Everyday she would come to understand the world below her more and more. _

_She would stand stiff and still unafraid and unaware to gaze down at the hellish world and wait for new words to pop into her head._

_Along with their definitions._

_One day…a word she was quite curious with ended up at the tip of her tongue._

_Betrayal._

_With that word came a word she knew all to well…_

_Love._

_That word she knew from birth._

_Love and Betrayal give birth to the second to last word she learned…_

_Hate._

_Following that came the last word…it was a word that shattered everything._

_It collided the two words…_

_It began everything._

_And peace was the maker of it all…_

_Evil…_

_For some unidentified reason the angel could not keep the word in her mouth and it slipped out._

_Her voice…_

_A voice…_

_A sound…_

_A soul…_

_It was new to her._

_A voice._

_The first voice to touch the white clouds of the Heavens._

_Who knows…perhaps if she had said something else…something peaceful…something beautiful…maybe it wouldn't have happened…_

_But it did…_

"_Evil" _

_It was the first time in use of a voice and her vocal cords went dry from the word yet renewed into a new level._

_A song…_

_All of a sudden the world trembled with might and the world below her opened into a big hole._

_Millions of red eyes look up from below and for the first time burning with great intensity into her, the girl felt fear._

_Fear…she knew now what it meant and what it felt like too…it was painful…another word she let slip out of her small red lips…_

_All the angles of the castles knew not of what to do…they just reacted with a soulless nothing…_

_But when the girl let out the word fear once again the world shook and everyone panicked. _

_The girl had power._

_Her voice was what released it._

_Somewhere deep inside deepened her to smirk…_

_Her eyes turned into a blood red color and she began to float down wards to the middle of the two worlds._

_Now all of Hell looked up in impatience for her to say the last word and open the gates to conquer._

"_Hurt"_

_All the Angles began to for some reason hit each other cause each other…_

"_Pain"_

_The young girl peered over her valley and over the castles walls…She was doing it…she was committing it all…and for some reason she did not stop…_

"_Hate"_

_With that word sent all the angels to become selfish and fight with each other…_

_The last word was at the tip of her tongue and it burned in her mouth once again to say it…_

"_Evil"_

_That was it…The gates of hell flew open and millions of demons, lost souls and evil things slipped out from underneath and over took all of Heaven…_

_But they thought back…the war between the two worlds went on for a god amount of decades…and the girl who started it all…learned one more word…a word that she began to feel when she saw what her actions had caused…what her voice had caused…what her power had caused…_

_Regret…it hurt her more than anything…and she needed to stop it…_

_She took a silver heaven sealed box left in one of the chapels from the yet to be destroyed part of Heaven and flew up above into space…she flew far…far…far away…until she was certain she could not be heard or far enough to keep away the evil…She flew off to places unknown…when she felt as if her life would give way at any second…she opened the box and sung…all her voice spilling into the heavenly box…Her voice reached a lonely planet soon to be called Tamaran and gave life to living beings…with her last breath she exhaled…sending the word X'hal far into the reaches of space for all of Tamaran to hear…her death sealed the box and floated it off into the clutches of Heaven where it replaced the peace and rose the ground conjoined with the waters to form the earth…the box was found by the Angle's of God and placed in a secret place…locked within a promise…never to be let out again…hundreds and hundreds of years later…the prophecy of Trigon becoming summoned by his first born daughter arose to a fearing greatness and the ones who held the promise of the voice box knew it was up to them to protect Heaven from yet again another disaster…the box was to be sent away… news ofthe birth of a young girl named Raven let out in all of Heaven and forced the Angels to hand the box to the planet of X'Hal for their own safety…there, it was to be given to the reincarnation of X'Hal…and kept a secret…a promise to never let it out…_

_There the two angels that were sent on the far away journey were in time for the ceremonial birth of a lovely princess ...one look at the new born and the Angels knew she was the one…she was the chosen one…they gave her the box as a gift…crafted of heavenly silver found no where else…but because of the small girl's age they created it into a beautiful bracelet…a silver plated bracelet like no other embedded in it were multiple sign that spelled out the girl's name…made to look exceptionally like the silver found on the planet…it was given to the girl…and the Angel's left…another destiny was to be created…and it was released in the voice of this fragile baby princess or Tamaran…_

_Koriand'r_

Kori panted lightly taking a few gulps of air after her long training…it was over…Slade looked on and smirked under his mask…

'This is going to be interesting…' he thought to himself…in hispalm he rubbed a silver plated bracelet with embedded symbols that were meant to spell out a name against his metal gloved thumbs…

It glowed for a moment and then went back to normal…Kevin caught a short glimpse at it…

He walked over to the young alien girl and looked directly into her tired eyes…

"Very interesting indeed" He spoke out loud his breath fogging through the vents in his mask smearing her face…but she didn't care.

She did it…

She passed the training course…now it's time for test two…

Slade turned his back to her and looked into a shadowed corner…Kori was a bit confused as to why he was looking at the shadowed space so intently, but the thought was soon brushed off when she saw Kevin emerge from the shadows…

Slade gave him a simple command with the nod of his head and Kevin followed suit by looking over to Kori and walking over to the door waiting for her to come to his side so they would both walk out together…

* * *

The rest of the titans sat in the T-car...silent... 

No one dared to speak to their leader and even Beastboy at the time was to afriad to crack any of his lame jokes. Raven was usally one to like silence, but ever since this whole mess started with Starfire and her freind...she just wasn't a big fan of it much anymore. Cyborg was in the drivers seat and got the clue not to speak until someone else spoke...but no one wanted to...

Robin was the only one who could break the ice, but he was in his own little world thinking of ways to kill Kevin when he see's him next time...

But all worlds must fade away at one time or another...

"We have to find Starfire." He stated simply...but this time the other titan's understood that although he left the statement there...he meant "or else" it wasn't meant as a threat, simply a fact...everyone felt it...something bad was going to happen if they didn't find her...truth it truth...fact is fact...

"We'll find her Robin." Cyborg reassured, although he new it was almost impossible for them ti find a super alien girl that could fly in and out of different planets if she pleased...but they have done it before and they could do it again...

"Yeah, dude...We all want her back...I mean who would be there to stop you from bashing a guy's head in?" Beastboy tried to joke, but by the death look Raven gave him he knew he had said the wrong thing...

It was silent once again...the cause of Beastboy's joke was yet again another fact...who would stop him? They were just lucky with this one that Robin was able to control himself...but next time?

Robin was the first to crack a small grin...a sad one...but still a grin none the less...

They were going to find her...even if it took looking all over the nebula...they would find her...

* * *

I know…I know…you deserve A LOT more than this but I had to end it there…I seriously was rushing to do this because I finally got HOME! YAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPORT! Omg..the hurricane was a mess I lived on the part of Florida that got affected the most and my grandma was evacuated from New Orleans…we had to look EVERYWHERE for her and when we finally found her in a hospital in Highalea we had to make sure she was fine and she was okay to get out and into our house…thank you all for caring so much…I read a lot of you actually prayed for her! I feel so loved and I'm sure my family does too…I've been helping out a lot ever since I found out my grandma was affected pretty badly…. again THANK YOU ALL! And I forgive you sailorkukistarfire i understand, my brother willl sometimes do that on chator something when i'm on...you're forgiven! 

I don't think I can thank you guys enough for being extra patient with me…and omg ihave start school again soon…and I'm WAY behind…sigh…well I finally got the chance to get on my old computer and write up a short chapter… it was probably boring but I had to get the story up and running again with that short little legend…the legend is supposed to get you caught up in what the story is based on…no the legend isn't a myth or anything…maybe it is but I'm not sure…if it is I had no intention in stealing it…I just made it up while I was in the hospital…I'll try to make the next chapter longer really I will but it's getting really hard…woo…I only have five minutes so let me just rap this up saying once again thank you SOOO much! And if u hav any questions please do not hesitate to ask because I will say I think the legend was a little confusing…at least I thought so…well..till next time

Sorry for the long wait peoplz…

Love,

Your one-n-only

Princess Lali of Both Spain and England

P.S: Okay again i'm sorry about all the wait and stuff but i am back and i will try my best to get more chapters for bothe my stories up and running...bye


	14. Chapter 14 Clue

**Sorry for posting this super late, it's been almost a year...grrr..i'm soo ashamed...but tired too...super tired...i didn't have time to edit this, so forgive me if i have smoe mistakes, which i most likely do. Enjoy ch 14!**

**Dis-Claimer: I don't own anything but Kevinand'r...**

**Chapter 14: Clue**

Their steps came into unbalanced noises, one a heavy thump, and the other a light click, yet still they walked side by side, not a word spoken.

The echoing of their footsteps bouncing off the metal gray walls of an underground lair.

Perhaps nothing audible was heard, but if one was to peek inside the seeings in their heads, one could only become death with the buzz going on in there.

Her eyes held a concentrated look, and a much more relaxed stare than they did before, and he quickly took notice at the sudden exchange in facial features.

His face showed obvious inner conflict with himself and his internal emotions, his mind in a fighting pit, the girl to his left holding most of his problems.

He didn't blame her…or he did.

He wasn't sure exactly.

He knew he felt something, something that was growing like a parasite, eating at his emotions. And perhaps it was still just a fracture of his whole feelings for her, but still growing non-the less.

Guilt razed over and he felt his stomach drop. He felt the sudden need to run and hide in a corner, not to be seen by anyone…ashamed.

Kevinand'r never knew it possible to feel this way towards the once innocent alien girl. Regret shown along in his eyes.

She was different. No longer holding that beautiful glow that shined through all the thick and sorrow, despair and darkness.

No longer the girl he had grown to love…

No longer…Koriand'r.

He now felt something stinging and prickling at his eyelids and when he blinked he swore he felt something wet trail down his cheek.

That's when stupidity passed him and he realized he was actually crying…and in front of her no less.

He made a rampant moment to shed it away, catching the glance of Kori peeking at him.

After a few minutes her hand dropped to her side in a limp and her hand opened unintentionally.

It was so used to being held.

He wanted to grab it. Oh, how he wanted to grab it. Hold it. Kiss it and make all the problems go away.

But…could he really?

Would she truly allow such a sudden sign of intimacy?

He didn't know it but his arm was starting to reach out, if only but a mere inches, forcefully telling his body to reach out and grab it.

Kori jerked at the unwelcome feel of warmth.

No…she'd be lying if she were to say it was unwelcome. If there was anything she ever truly ever wanted at the time was warmth. Something there to hold onto.

It was just that her mind was in such a rigid mess she was unprepared for such a feeling.

Either way she saw it…she didn't want the hand there. She didn't want to feel love at the moment…all she had done, or better to say…all she was about to do, did not deserve any warm emotion. What it deserved was a good slap.

But she didn't push the familiar hand away.

In fact, she actually returned the gesture by squeezing back, but the rest of her body would have told other wise. Face still flexed into an emotional turn.

She gave off the vibe that she was perhaps even evil…but Kevin knew better.

He just knew.

There was no way that his princess could possibly become the monster Slade was yearning to create.

So when she squeezed back, he just smiled at her and blushed when she did the same.

They walked hand in hand to the gray dullness of her the compartment, otherwise known as her room.

For a moment even, forgetting that they were mixed into a web more tangled than they could possibly undo.

* * *

His eyes had not left the lighted screen for hours. The mask concealing his face was beginning to protest by favoring the dropping right side corners of his eyes, rather than staying accurately.

He didn't even bother to fix it out and make it look professional again.

His green friend was trying all he could to stay awake in his state of drowsiness, and was falling in and out of sleep. Drool already accumulating under his chin, but he didn't make a move to swipe it off. If it would have been any other hour before, the droopy masked leader would have forcefully scream in his ear for him to wake up and help find their alien friend, but he couldn't blame his team member for dozing off. They had been awake for quite a while and he had to give Beastboy credit for even staying up till this late.

Cyborg he knew had the excuse that his battery needed charging, and Raven was only half demon, the human in her lulling her to sleep.

Robin couldn't sleep. He was trained to go on days without sleep, even if it caused bad side effects.

The light from the computer screen emitted a bluish glow; paling his face and making him tip more like the walking dead, than the living.

He pinched his nose to relive the itchiness and focused back on the screen.

Robin didn't know what the point of looking at a screen was; he wasn't really helping Starfire by staring at and waiting for a red light to blink, indicating where he was to go.

That didn't seem fair to either him or her. While he was in the tower feeling miserable, she could be feeling worse, and maybe even already killed…his eyes snapped open at the thought.

Before, of course he had always thought of her getting hurt, maybe even on the brink of death, but never did he ever even think of dwelling on the possible fact that she would possibly be…dead.

His eyes became solid, and he accidentally pressed a whole line of buttons without knowing with his balled up fists.

Dead…killed…murdered…just like…his mind had wandered too far that time.

His eyes prickling with the faintest of tears, only to be shunned away by a harsh blink, lasting more than should have.

He then straightened himself out, and clipped on the cape that he had long ago thrown to the side.

But when he placed it on his back, a memory of a cold Starfire came along with it, her shivering after her escapade through the moist clouds.

He glanced back over the drooling Beastboy to make sure he was dead asleep.

"Beastboy?" He whispered

A light snoring answered him, and before he turned, a snoozing green dog was curled up on the couch of the main room.

Robin almost smiled.

He'd have to remind Beastboy of 'no animals on the sofa' later.

Now he had to find someone.

Someone who was making him act strange. And he wasn't all too sure if the strange was good, or something unwanted.

He was surprisingly quiet for someone who wore metal shoes, and the doors to the tower were as well silent, to be opened and closed with no more than a creek.

He crept to the garage, but before he could hop onto his preferred cycle, he took a change of pace.

He figured the R-Cycle wasn't of any use right now, and decided to go old school on this. He soundlessly ran out of the garage and he was right about to walk into the black cold night….

"Robin…"

He froze…not again. He couldn't stop to that voice. No mater how threatening it sounded. He had to do this…He had to find her…He had to…

"Find Starfire."

To be blunt…he wasn't expecting that.

He turned slightly to face the supposed to be sleeping Raven. A glare on his face, set into a determine pose to find what he had lost.

But there was a slight hint of…

"What?"

She almost seemed to smile at him, which was scary at the same time unerring.

"I know…" She paused. Raven knew what she was doing…or at least she convinced herself she knew. "I know…that there's no easy way to put this…And that your probably hurting more than the rest of us…but…don't forget that she was still our friend too, and we want her back just as much as you do." She took a deep breath, something in his thoughts, very unraven like.

He didn't have time for her lectures.

"Raven-"

A black patch covered his mouth and he took his cue to shut up.

"I also know…that you're the only one who can find her. So…I hope this isn't like we're putting the world on you shoulders or anything but…bring her back. Find Starfire." She ended with the same beginning, before turning back to her dark chamber so she could reflect on her thoughts.

Robin stood there in the angry breeze, the black patchgone,for a second.

Maybe two…

For the moment he seemed out of the picture without his cape…

He started out from a walk to a jog, and jumped over the buildings in a full dead run.

All the while stupidity over took him, and he actually thought of why exactly he didn't have his cape. Although, he didn't stop for a second to think…

No too many of those things happening.

Then another picture of Starfire flashed in his head and blinked against the darkness, almost looking hawk like.

_Almost_ serving to his name…except, he was a colorful _Robin_. Not a hawk.

'

He struggled to get her picture of his mind…he had confronted the fact that he loved her. It didn't mean that that reason alone could detour him from actually looking _for _her

He let out a puff of air, and continued jumping over roofs, searching for any sign of a clue. Even a small fraction of a clue would help…Anything would help. He just needed something.

_Nothing_…was **_not_** an option.

Failure was a negative.

One could say Robin was looking for Starfire. Which, yes, was his main objective, but he couldn't truly find anyone who could possibly want to kidnap Starfire, except two people.

One he knew well…

The other, hatred was burning for him.

So in either case…death was one solution.

No…t_orture_…then death. Robin shook his head…he was a superhero, not an executioner. But through the shaking he smirked…but it wouldn't hurt to dream now would it?

His thoughts almost distracted him from something winking and shining in the distance.

He wanted to slap himself.

What would something shiny help? But it did catch his attention and after a few more jumps nearer towards it, he glared at the offending object of his attention and saw something glow sparkly silver, followed by green symbolic letters, or at least he thought so, foreign to his language. And Robin knew quite a few.

He carefully picked up the object and noticed it was delicate platinum.

A different type of platinum, and he knew from first view that the jewel was not from this planet. But that was perhaps the only thing he knew from the elegant looking jewelry He twiddled with it in his fingers for a few seconds, getting lost in its beauty. He wanted to throw it away. Place it in a trash can somewhere.

Some things were more important than this stupid bracelet. He almost did actually.

But something about it…the nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone and he decided it was ridiculous and placed the object in a secret pocket on his colorful shirt.

He was about to step away, but he heard the unmistakable sound of paper crunching. He stood stiff.

Was this the clue he was looking for.

It was so dark he was scared to look down.

Not for fear of darkness…but of the creeping chill that it could both be the clue he was looking for and Slade did have Starfire, or that it wasn't a clue…and Starfire was still lost to him.

Fear seemed to etch into his heart ever since the alien princess was around lately.

Or rather…_not_ around.

He reached down and snatched the little piece of paper from under his foot.

Accidentally tearing the end of the note and he cursed.

He brought the note to the front of his face. He probably was trained to se better than the average human in darkness, but he was still human.

Reading in the dark was almost close to impossible.

He read each word with equal detail.

His face visibly paled even the pitch darkness of the night city.

He let the first part of the paper fall to the ground.

The other part shaking in his other hand, not soon after to be harshly crushed with a death signaling curse and growl.

He felt it burn in his palm and let it fall to the concrete as well.

Robin got what he wanted…his clue. But he was starting to wish he'd never found it.

Or maybe the opposite.

He wasn't sure anymore.

He was either quite cowardly, or brave, or quite super hero like, or too pansy like to let himself become infested with love for the alien girl.

He couldn't win in either way he looked at it. Or maybe he wasn't looking at all…becoming blind in something he couldn't see it.

He felt the need to bang his head…it was thinking too much.

Raven's rolled in his head.

"Find Starfire"

She said it so simply.

Like it was nothing.

As if he could just get up and know where she was. Maybe that's what filled his ego and drove him to look for Starfire.

He knew that was lie.

But he didn't want to know it.

_'Do you like me?'_

_'…More than friends?'_

He forced the words in the back of his head…the last words he said to her.

What were they again?

Why did he want to remember again?

_'Friends Starfire…Just friends.'_

His last words were lies.

He felt the nasty feeling in his stomach again.

Why had he…Why didn't he just…No…no time for reflections.

Time to look for her.

The bracelet jingled with each pounce he took, more focused than before.

This time he knew where he was going.

And he would not fail.

The jewelry glowed. Those little pieces of paper fluttered away in the breeze, holding the words that Robin longed to be fearful of. They turned over to show their marking and what was written.

_I have her Robin. _

_The warehouse. Be there. _

That proportion of the paper ripped blew away, leaving a single standing symbol in its wake. A cruelly burned _"S"_ marred the paper.

* * *

Kori let go of Kevin's hand andwas surprised that he didn't just walk away.

He walked inside her chamber and gave her a soft look she hadn't seen yet.

Or she had seen it…but many years ago.

He slowly lay down on the bed, arms crossed in back of his head, but not before patting the empty space next to him, indicating he expected her to lie next to him.

The girl quirked an eye brow…he couldn't not possibly she could just lay and snuggle, sure she had just held his hand, but it meant nothing.

No…she was sure it meant something.

She just decided it didn't anymore.

What in the name of X'Hal was he thinking?

She stood still.

She wanted to be alone…in solitary.

To think…

To reflect…

She sniffed.

To cry…no she wouldn't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. She wasn't weak. Not anymore at least.

She was going to mean something.

Kevin gave her an almost pleading look, but only bordered on being a friend now.

Where was he before?

Why did he suddenly feel like showing up and making her feel better? Now she wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. Negative thoughts rolled through her head, and they were all suddenly directed at the only male in the room at the time.

Said male took notice of the looming silence and worriedly sweat dropped.

Okay…so maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea.

But no matter his feelings, he was still her friend, and as a friend, his duty was to help her when she was down.

If he knew her well enough…he knew she needed a good cry.

A nice, long, cry.

No words had to be said, so it wasn't like he was actually doing anything. But in his prospective, it was better to cry with someone, rather than alone.

"Come on…I don't bite." He smirked.

She gave a teary look and plopped down beside him. Her bottom lip quivered, and he knew what was coming. The anticipation was too much, and he hated seeing her like this, but it had to be done.

The girl had to unleash.

She had to cry.

She lay next to him, and soon enough tears cascaded down her face, her world became blurry and all she felt was him hugging her close.

He didn't say anything, and she knew he didn't have to.

She sobbed and gasped as the hug added new emotions to what she was feeling.

It was too much.

Everything happened too fast…

Her teeth grounded together in a way that could any be known as cracking through sobs, and he just held her tighter.

The clutched at the material around his neck and let go of everything.

At that moment she wasn't Kori.

She wasn't Koriand'r.

She wasn't a slave.

She wasn't Starfire…

It was raw what she was at that moment.

It was eternal…or so it would seem.

It was…her…

It sounded completely stupid if it was to be heard of by anyone else, but it was so true, so pure, Kevinand'r had to ask himself how long ago was it that she cried like this? How long ago did she have to sit alone and sink in solemn depression? The questions didn't matter anymore though, because he was there now, and wished he always would be.

The tears kept coming and his _own_ tears mixed with hers. He had no right cry, he harshly retorted in his mind.

No right at all. This wasn't his time, and he didn't even deserve a time, yet he couldn't find himself to stop. Although he didn't sob as much as the girl next to him, his tears were quite visible and she could upright feel them landing in her hair.

Kori didn't want to stay like this forever, but in a way she did. She wouldn't have to fight. She wouldn't have to get up and face her old friends. Purity once again showed as she still thought her titan friends were friends, even if they didn't want her.

Even if she was useless to them, and no matter how hard she would try, there was no way to completely erase them from her heart.

And…Robin…Her sobs grew more fierce at the thought of him. He didn't mean to break her heart. He was just being truthful, she was sure. And what she had said probably left him awkward with her for the rest of their time together as friends.

She was only trouble…no matter where she was.

Even on her home planet, people of high placed seemed to call her the cursed child when she walked by.

She didn't even understand why. She thought it was something she did. Or maybe something she didn't do.

Her tears didn't stop as the words they had said rolled through her head.

'_Why don't they just give her away…It is her they want.'_

'_The girl's cursed…she even looks just like_** her**_.'_

'_Yes…If they don't get rid of her soon, her special _**abilities**_ are sure to kill us…A demon she is'_

The words stung her heart and when she confronted her mother on about them. The royal highness only smiled and told her that they were mislead. That what she had was a blessing not a curse.

A blessing…What blessing? She always wondered. She soon found out what cursed ability the others always talked about when she had used it kill all those monsters at the enslavement camp.

She didn't know everything. But she saw her own power and felt herself more a curse than a simple little blessing.

When she first met the Titans, she felt a glimmer of hope.

To start over.

To become a hero. Do something of herself. It was quite obvious now though, that her destiny was and is to become something for destruction.

Along with those cruel memories, the smiling of a boy with a messy mop of blonde hair entered her line of vision.

No…not everything was bad when she was a child.

He was there. He didn't care what the elders said, all he saw was a new playmate, and it's what he got.

Of course, playmates turned into best friends. And that turned into something more. But the old memories did bring some comfort.

Yet…. why wouldn't she stop crying?

* * *

Raven's feet swept across the halls to her room, her face was hidden under her hood and her wet front hairs were all sticking to her face from the new rain.

She sensed it coming sooner than it actually approached, but she didn't seem to care less, and just let the rain drum down on her.

She was thinking…about everything.

Now Raven felt wrong. She felt terrible. She felt…like Starfire wasn't here.

And she wasn't. Which is what probably hit her full throttle a few minutes ago. Sure before they were just things that were told to her. Things she found out. And she will admit she was worried. But now they were cold hard facts that made her eyes water.

Starfire was gone.

It had gotten so used to having her there. Like she always had been, and they had, no, she had taken if for granted.

When Starfire asked to do things with her, she mildly went along with it, and when her alien friend was kind and good natured, Raven never smiled, even if she wanted to, to show that she was paying attention and the girls actions weren't for naught. Yet Raven hardly smiled, and when it was obvious Starfire needed someone to talk to before, Raven didn't keep attempting to get the truth out of her like a real friend should have.

She didn't even deserve to be called her friend.

Not even an ally.

Raven's hood suddenly felt real heavy on her head and she didn't want to wear it anymore.

She kept her face down, and her eyes went unfocused as her mind went somewhere else. It happened often with her. Her mind getting out of place, or someplace that no one's heard of before. But of course before, it was always quiet, now it was louder than anything, and she'd do anything to get out.

Suddenly she felt hard, cold metal come in contact with her body, and she wondered for a second why she had stopped thinking again.

Then like rain coming down hard, she noticed she was still staring at the floor, but no longer was it just metal, there were shoes there now.

Big, metal shoes.

Her mind perhaps was going slow, because it took her while for the name to slip from her mouth.

"Cyborg?"

It sounded so unlike her, the half robotic man thought it was someone dressed in blue clothing.

But he nodded anyway.

She took a few steps back and apologized.

He just shook his head, "No it was my fault…Why are you up this late anyway?"

She blinked and then wondered herself why she was up.

How late was it?

…She was so tired…Why was she tired?

The questions suddenly popped in her head and she didn't feel like herself anymore.

She felt like someone else. Some other Raven who had temporarily taken over her body, due to the tiredness.

She mentally slapped herself.

This was what she got for worrying all the time and not sleeping…A light ball seemed to flash.

That's why she was tired…

She felt so stupid now…like a certain green boy.

If Cyborg wasn't there, she was afraid she would've gotten lost in her thoughts. He waved a hand in front of her face and whistled a bit. She blinked again, remembering his question.

"Robin left."

Cyborg sighed. "I figured that sense he wasn't in his room. I'm guessin' he took the R-Cycle again?"

"Did you hear it?" Raven droned, she really was tired and she didn't have time for stupid questions.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "No."

"Then that's you answer. Now…I'm a bit…tired, and would like to go to sleep." The cloaked girl suppressed the need to yawn, she didn't think that was very Raven-like either.

More Beastboy-like…Where was he anyway?

"Beastboy's sleeping in his room. I put him there after I passed him in the computer room."

Raven's eyes went wide under her hood, but only for a second. What _right_ did Cyborg have to say he could detect her question?

Or maybe he didn't at all…she without knowing asked it out loud. No…She wasn't that slow right now. Wait…she wasn't slow at all…she was just tired god damnit!

Raven wanted to clench her fists, but she had to will power.

"Why do I care?" She asked, in a pretty harsh tone.

"Cause'…you're his teammate?" He said it in a more question like form, rather than a statement, and Raven was starting to get annoyed.

That was wrong too…she was already annoyed.

Annoyed and tired.

"So what are we gonna do?" Cyborg seemed to be the only of the two who was worried about their two comrades that were not present.

Raven _now _clenched her fists.

"I…don't…know." She said each word forcefully, like a mother talking to a irritable child, who wouldn't stop asking questions.

Although, to be honest, Cyborg wasn't asking that much of questions, he was just asking what needed to be known.

"Oh…" Cyborg could hear it in her voice that sleep was the cure for this sickness. "Hey…go get some sleep alright?"

Raven didn't even think twice.

She nodded, and when she walked passed him, before she entered her room, she yawned.

* * *

Kevin slowly got up off the bed and laid the girl's head on the cement block, which he guessed was the pillow.

He was sure she couldn't tell the difference between that, and his own metal uniform material. So he smiled at his work, the said girl sleeping soundly, and carefully tipped towed out of the room.

He slowly closed the door, taking one last peak at her and stood out side her doorway for a second.

He could still feel her bangs brush against his arm, and her lovely scent never left her.

Even if she looked more evil than he himself in that god forsaken uniform, she still held some what of her innocence, her smell being on of them.

He couldn't exactly point out what it was.

It was either one of the wild flowers of their planet, or one of the many perfumes that they have on their planet.

Kevin pivoted and walked with shoulders parallel towards…he wasn't sure.

He wanted time to be alone.

To think…

He's been needed to do a lot of that lately. The boy walked passed his master's door, and had to do a retake.

It was slightly ajar.

He shook his head. Slade probably just didn't close it right.

But he knew better…Slade never left his door open, under to reason at all. So he would do this on purpose. But for what reason?

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was completely dark.

"It's rude to lurk in doorways…"

Kevin almost jumped, but mind was over body on this one, and he merely gulped.

"Forgive me, master. Do you need me for anything?"

Slade could not be seen in the darkness of the room, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood out prickly.

"Yes…In fact I do." The strong sound of fire burning flamed the room in light.

Kevin straightened out, and turned his breath regular while focusing on his master.

"He will be here soon…" He stated. Kevin looked confused.

He blinked questioningly, even though he knew Slade didn't notice.

The masked villain stepped closer, so that Kevin could feel his breath through the small vents.

"Get her ready…we're taking off."

The young apprentice's eyes did allow them to go a bit wide, before scrunching down to a glare.

"But…we haven't even seen her power yet." He tried his best to stay calm.

Slade chuckled. "Are you going against my orders on this matter?" Kevin didn't falter his glare in a twitch.

"No, sir." He waited to choose his words. "I'm am just concerned that the outcome might not come to your liking."

"Don't be concerned over me, child." His breathing bathed the young boy, and his shadow loomed over him.

Kevin nodded. "I'll get her prepared." Then the earlier statement registered, and he wanted to know what it meant.

But he knew better than to question Slade.

Slade nodded once and took a few steps back. "Don't take long Kevinand'r. We have limited time…"

Kevin silently exited the room, the glare still obvious in the light of the hallway.

He sighed. "Kori…"

* * *

Robin was no longer leaping, but was in a full front run, and sped faster than some cars, his heart beating faster than he could hear.

He was already tired, but he needed to keep going. The rain beated on his head and erased his would be there sweat. He was fighting against the harsh wind and it felt like everything was aginst him today. How in the world was he going to fight Slade, and save Starfire at the same time?

He grounded his teeth; he should've brought that motorcycle.

'_Damnit'_

It wasn't until he was finally close to his target that he noticed something thrumming against his chest.

He patted the secret pocket in there and felt something warm. He looked down to see something glowing green.

It never did this before.

When he was farther away it was just a normal bracelet.

Now…he was closer and it was changing. This wasn't any normal bracelet. He kept running and finally got there.

The warehouse was creepy. To say the last…he was expecting this. But he could never get used to it. Some faint lettering was painted on top of the warehouse, now fading and was intelligible.

Robin turned fully around to take in record his surroundings.

He couldn't find any doors, but saw a broken window, and decided it was close enough. It was a bit difficult to crawl through, but he still did anyway. The bracelet had stopped glowing.

He wondered why…but hurriedly took the thought aside and focused on more important things.

He crawled in, and slapped some cobwebs away in order to get through and see.

But when he actually got there…there was nothing there.

No one either. But he still struck his fighting pose. Slade was one of those ambushing people, and did things in the dark so it would be more of a surprise.

Making Robin weaker than he already was.

Still nothing there…no one.

The boy got angry and frustrated. Another dead lead? Slade was probably detouring him again in order to get away.

_That son of a-_

His mind's sentence was cut off when he saw something flashing white and blue in a corner.

He squinted his eyes to see, and walked closer.

It was behind some wooden planks. Robin took a few steps back and kicked the planks aside, being careful not to tear the paper.

He was beginning to think it was stupid, before he noticed it opened into another room. Carefully, Robin stepped in and his eyes widened before he got a closer look and noticed that they were maps. Of the solar system…

And was that…

With a snap of wrists, the titan's communicator was calling home.

He waited impatiently for the signal to get through…what if he was too late.

A seriously annoyed, and disturbed Raven switched onto the screen.

Her face would've made him jump, but there were bigger things now…much bigger that he had first thought.

"What?" Her harsh tone registered through.

"Get the rest of Titans…I found something." Without another word, or a chance to ask questions, he snapped it shut and continued to stare at the maps, and blue prints.

This was bad….

* * *

Raven's body fell back onto the bed. A groan escaping her lips.

She sighed…

So much for that sleeping idea…

* * *

End of Chapter….

Okay I'm not dead people! Sorry for taking so long, but things got twisted and I needed some time to let go of writing.

I actually got in mood a few weeks ago, but my brother 'accidentally' deleted it before I could save, and it just got me down…I don't know why though…I think it was because I had written like 20 pages…I wrote two chapters that time…and now I could only write one and post it.

Again…I'm really sorry! Gomen-na sai!

I also had mid-terms and then that's when I realized I had writer's block…or at least I think I did.

But now I'm back and hopefully to stay…I stayed up writing this until like 3 in the morning, on a school night. I know this will probably seem more like a filter than anything.

But it isn't and it is.

I was supposed to write how they finally got to take off for space, and Robin found the clue to get there.

The clue being the bracelet.

Starfire only has one.

So I'm sure you could tell who exactly left it there for Robin…and maybe you could even tell why.

Well…I'm tired…and it's Sunday right?…jeez I forgot…bye!

Hope I can get the next chapter up soon! And I'm gonna be honest.

If it wasn't for you reviews…I would have probably never posted this chapter. I was gonna give up all hope for this story but then I read a few recent reviews and I felt so guilty I needed to keep writing.

So I want to thank you sooooo much!

THANK YOU!

I'd give u all hugs if I could.

Well until the next chapter!

Adios!

Love your one-n-only

Princes Lali of Spain and England.

P.S…..ok…it is Sunday…I think…and this was about 12 pages…bye!


	15. Chapter 15 And yet Determenation

**Dis Claimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But i can say i own Kevin!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: And yet…There was determination.**

Her feet seemed to drag through the thin navy carpet as she made her way through the blurry hallways.

Her eyes losing there focus and her cape betraying her mood as it hung honorably and poised in a imitating angle on her tired shoulders.

It was pretty much an understatement that she was visibly tired.

She cursed the boy wonder to the fiery flames of hell for making her do this. She was so close to falling asleep…_so close_.

Her mind was even beginning to mold the quiet tranquility of the blackness that was her thoughts, and then that damn ring snapped her close to awake again.

"_Get the rest of the titans…I found something." _

What the _hell!_

He found something…_whopptdy doo_….

Couldn't he investigate this himself…wait till morning or _something_?

She did tell him that he was the only one that was able to find Starfire. Didn't she?

She groaned again…she was starting to sound like the annoying green boy that seemed to circle her thoughts now, and she didn't like it very much.

Her Raven…like _him_…Beastboy.

She resisted the urge to shudder.

Her eyelashes brushed her high cheeks, indicating another blink and she felt a hundred pounds more than she should weigh.

Raven trudged another step a few feet away from the infamous main room in the tower to find the other two.

Why did she have to look for them?

Cyborg invents so many things, couldn't invent a teleport button where she would just have to press a button and they would appear in front of her?

She made an irritated sound through her teeth and fisted her right hand.

She sighed and let the fist go.

Now _that_ was pretty stupid.

She shook her head and continued trudging. She was so tired she was thinking of impossible things…She 'psshed' in her mind. And stupidly rolled her eyes.

…After all…who the_ hell_ can _teleport_?

* * *

Robin paced.

Robin breathed.

Robin stopped.

Robin paced.

The pattern was going on for a couple of long minutes. In his opinion too long and the fact that his teammates weren't there the minute after he had called them was angering enough.

Why couldn't they just be there in front of him when he needed them?

Wasn't Cyborg a genius or something?

Couldn't he construct something to be able to simply press a button and his teammates would appear right in font of him?

And Raven…couldn't she teleport to places? Yes! She could…why wasn't she here!

This was important, god damnit!

He ran his gloved fingers through his hair, unknowingly visiting the fact that his fingers were indeed covered in rubber and forcefully pulled at his hair in a way that caught in his fingers and pained him a bit.

He growled an annoyed sound and punched the papers of his dismay and scattered around the floor.

Blue papers with white graphs and diagrams littering the gray crooked floor.

He glanced at them for what could have been the hundredth time that night and sighed…again.

This was some major bad stuff…and he was just standing there being angry and waiting for a group of super teens, seeming to take longer than necessary, to reach him.

Excellent.

The papers themselves ruffled his worried nerves and caused his heartbeat to speed up to unnatural level and he was thoroughly concerned.

The papers showed him something that didn't exactly fit right in his mind, yet were perfectly mapped out and seemed to be old plans, ready to be put into use now.

He didn't want to believe it.

He really didn't.

But it all made sense, in a way that actually made no sense at all.

Why would she? WAS she really? Or was she being used?

The way it was made out to be read, the girl of his hidden feelings was willingly to converse such an operation, yet he couldn't believe it.  
Impossible.

Just like the thought of her purposely leaving.

Completely unutterable.

And yet…

His mind was just as strong as the heart, or so it seemed so because if the heart was actually being challenged by the mind, it had to mean that the mind was at some level of majority. (**A/N: If that made ANY sense…please tell me.**)

So his mind was telling him something.

Something sensible he supposed.

But his heart didn't want to hear it.

It was a lie.

A sham.

None of it was true…no…none…. nada.

And yet…

Something inside him kept biting him…kept tearing his heart into smaller pieces…he wouldn't understand now. Of course not now…but still…he felt something. And a little voice inside of his head spoke words that he never wanted to hear.

_'It's true…She left…She left you and joined him…'_

He slammed his fist down onto the table once, and again on the cracked bulletin.

How he wished that little voice would just shut up. But the more he was put to think about the situation…if he was wishing he might as well wish for what he REALLY wanted.

He wished Starfire was here. No. He wished he were with her, in the tower. Smiling. Happy. As careless friends in a foolish love only to be comprehended by the old and wise.

He wished he would admit his feelings. Better yet, not have them at all. If he didn't have the damn feelings, he wouldn't be feeling the way he was at the moment. He wouldn't be wishing for foolish things like the impossible.

But he did anyway…

He wished…and wished…and wished…until he was beginning to gasp for the breath to hold those silly tears behind his concealing mask.

But there was something 'reasonable' in his wishing.

For one of his wishes was for Raven to use her teleporting magic and be right in front of him at that very moment.

That was possible wasn't it?

For Raven to appear with the rest of his teammates so they could start already…was that so much to wish for?

Maybe it was…

The night moon vented a sad glow through a few broken windows, casting a pale glow on our troubled hero.

It lighted the blue sheets of paper, silvering the lines printed on it.

It forced him to glance at it once more, and for some reason it finally got through. Maybe the first time it was bad…the second time was unnerving…the third time it was getting exhausting…but not until now it hit him...and he was starting to lose hope.

The candle inside of him that was raging with fire…one that was once burning with so much anger and determination…it was dieing…

The energy that fueled Robin…that determination to do what was right…conquer all evil with a fearless face...to save the damsel in distress…to save Starfire.

To defeat Slade.

To be a hero…but it was never about that really. Being a hero and such…no…that was only what came after it all.

He sighed pushing his hair back again, being mindful of his rubbery fingers, and opened the communicator again.

The flame may have been dieing, but Robin didn't know this.

The moon may have been trying to show him something he had already seen, but did he know it was killing him?

Did he know that his lack of determination (a/n:I use tht word too much. Sorry) was going to lead to his failure, possibly?

No he didn't.

And do you know why?

Why….._why_ is something not even he knew.

Why is something that was holding his heart at that very moment.

Why is because he loved someone.

Weather he accepted it or not…was not a choice.

He loved someone…and love brings miracles as we all know.

Love brings faith.

Love brings hope.

Love brings determination…

...Love brings…_love_.

And what more could Robin wish for at that moment?

* * *

Cyborg wondered…Cyborg wandered…Cyborg thought…

His own red eyes blinking red circles around the dark perimeter of his space he actually called his room.

His battery was charged.

His brain was alive and ready.

His body was prepared for anything thrown at him.

And yet….

He couldn't seem to move.

He didn't seem to have the energy to move. He didn't know why exactly though.

Weather it was because Starfire was gone, or Robin wasn't around to give him orders, he would never know.

He wished he could cry. That way, he could show some emotion. That way…he wouldn't seem careless.

He wouldn't feel like the cold robot he knew was half of him.

The dark Cyborg that controlled his sleeping patterns and eating pyramids.

The dark thing that was called to be placed as half of his mind. He might have never told anyone, but no matter what he did or said, no matter how many people he saved or helped…he knew they saw him different.

A few kids now and then would say how cool it was that he was half robot. And one, he remembered, even said he was just like him.

_Right._

Like a measly arm compared to half of his god-forsaken body. But he didn't say anything…cause he knew the kid meant good. The kid wanted to feel better about himself and for the titan.

But…a child was all the kid was.

He was naive. Oblivious to what he really was. The kid would grow…he knew he would grow…all humans have to grow sometime, and so he would grow out of his childish behavior and unmask the titan for what he really was.

A Cyborg.

And now Starfire was gone.

At least she saw him for something else. Although…she pretty much passed of as a child herself, and he was sure people saw her strangely as well.

Why? That he would also never know.

He was like her brother in a way. She was like his sister in a way. He should be doing everything he could to find her. To save her. From something he was sure he had no idea of. He should be trying to invent something to make everyone's lives easier…shouldn't he? Maybe a teleporting machine or something crazy that was incredibly impossible, yet because he was "Cyborg" he could do anything. And he could…couldn't he?

No…If he could, Starfire would be right there, smiling and saying she didn't care weather he was half robot or not. Just like a sister should.

And yet…

He sighed and turned over. His weight creaking the metal platform he learned to call a bed.

He was just pretending to get comfortable when he heard an over exaggerated loud and tired knock on the door. A familiar droned voice leaked through, him recognizing it as the only girl that could be up at this hour.

He feigned sleep.

"Cyborg. Get. Up."

He sighed and made his way to the door.

* * *

She stared.

And Stared.

She stared hard.

The cracked mirror replaying the opposite of whom she was dreaming of only moments ago.

Her dreams…why did she have them anyways?

They were only a complete waste of her time. And even worse…they gave her empty hope.

Empty.

Bare.

Naked…just as she felt at the moment. Yet she was perfectly clothed, though. And a strong clothing at that. So why was she feeling this way?

Perhaps because she was about to lead a song of annihilation by her hand, or rather her voice. Literally. And deep in the darkness of her heart…she didn't want to.

But she wasn't backing out now…hell was she backing out now. She was the apprentice of a dark lord.

She was Kori.

Not that pathetic Starfire.

Kori.

Kori.

Kori….

And yet…

Her dreams were clearly of the titan that had once loved the boy wonder. Her dreams showed her images of a happy cheerful girl, sitting beside a handsome masked hero, sharing secrets and letting the sun cool to let way for a peaceful, villain free night, with the moon right at their side.

She could almost feel the breeze lift her ruby locks and catch his hair to force them to scoot nearer to each other in seek for warmth.

She could swear she heard the soft whispers of the night in the lobes of her ears and feel his cape border her shoulders out of generosity.

His cape…

He had given it to her. She had slept hugging it to her chest. She remembered. She remembered the faint scent of his cologne and gel smearing the yellow interior. She remembers herself smiling only to frown a few minutes after wards because of the choice she was going to make.

She let herself sigh and pick her hair back up, for she had let it down for sleep.

Sleep…

Kevin had slept right beside her, yet he wasn't there to see her wake. The name brought back countless memories and she wondered if she was truly doing a wrong thing.

It couldn't possibly be all that bad.

She grasped the wall with her palms, truly gabbing nothing, but needing something to hold onto.

Maybe even…a black cape.

No.

She shook her head and let the red strands of her hair whip at her cheeks.

She had been so determined at the beginning, why was she losing it all now?

She was so full of hope that there was a future with her and Kevin that she was blind to see that there really was nothing.

Empty.

Empty hope. Just as before.

But wasn't that all she was full of?

When the poisons has taken her from her only home, whipping her in front of the emperor and empress, known to be her parents, she had held onto something didn't she?

Suddenly the image of a boy with deep gold eyes registered again and she remembered that was what gave her hope.

When she looked out that window to take one last glance at the soon to be peaceful kingdom (without her) below her, she wasn't looking at her crying mother.

Nor was she looking at her angry father.

But at a boy.

A sobbing boy that had cried out to her.

Kevinand'r.

The almost invisible scars that marred her back were burning now and she wished for anything that they would go away.

There were such a painful reminder.

Kevin had walked in a few minutes ago…he said to suit up.

That it was time.

Weren't they too early?

Barely two days had passed and they wanted to start now?

The Kori she was would have been ready. The Kori she turned into would have never been happier than to prepare to distinguish the world.

And yet…

She growled. "No…There's no 'and yet'."

A knock behind brought her back from her thoughts and looked into the mirror to face the seemingly no reason to be sad Kevin.

His eyes held no determination and some type of sadness she was not acquainted with. Yet something glittered in them when she took another glance.

"Are you ready, Kori?" He asked in a way she was in fact familiar by.

The tone…it was leader like. Just like…She swallowed a long gulp and turned to face him.

Her answer wouldn't matter to be truly honest. Weather she was ready or not, Slade would force her.

She was either wiling or forced.

Didn't that sound familiar?

But still…Her answer was going to be true. She wasn't going to lie.

Because although Kori may be the bad one and lie. If she knew any better, she knew to be honest would be more harmful than a handful of lies.

Why? Because a lie was a lie. But if one were to be honest, what ever they said, it was true.

And sometimes…as we all know…the truth can hurt. So maybe that's why Kori wanted to answer truthfully.

She wanted to hurt, not lie.

Kori wanted to be Kori.

And yet…

"Yes."

* * *

Raven walked by Cyborg to wake Beastboy. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as if under the presence of another, they walked boldly and weren't trudging the way they were before.

She mentally growled at herself.

"So what Rob say again?" Cyborg questioned while rubbing the back of his iron head.

The girl gave a fearful glare. And ended it with a sigh and letting the little wet hood to incase her emotions.

"That he found something."

Cyborg could tell from the beginning that she had lack of sleep. But he had never expected her to be like this.

She seemed so…unlike herself.

He just dismissed the thought and tried focusing on finding Starfire.

"Do you miss her?"

The voice almost seemed foreign to him. And that was ultimately stupid for he heard it only seconds ago.

He took a glance at her and for a moment debated on if he actually heard her. After all…he could be imagining things.

He tried looking for other ways to detour this question. Like asking whom exactly she was talking about. Or saying why she wanted to know. Or even asking her the same question.

But in the end they all seemed completely idiotic.

"Yeah…You?"

She didn't look like she was expecting that question, which was stupidity in her part now.

But after a few seconds of being stiff, while still walking, she merely shrugged.

"It's…weird without her here." She hesitated and wanted to slap herself.

The real Raven seeming to take place again and she felt so ashamed.

She was thinking of what? Sleeping and cursing Robin for waking her.

Great friend she was…

Cyborg nodded and continued walking beside her.

"Same here."

Suddenly doubt clouded both their minds and for a moment they wondered if it would ever be the same again.

A heavy cloud seemed to hover over Raven and she felt an intense wave of memory and guilt.

'_Do I have a purpose sitting next to you? Or can you live without it?'_

_'I can defiantly live with out it Star. In fact if you left right now, I would bee happier, so I can continue reading.'_

Raven gulped…and turned to Cyborg. He noted the feeling of a stare and turned to face her.

"Raven?"

She looked so sad, and her eyes showed a soft yet strong emotion he had never seen on her before.

"Do…Do you know what I last said to her?" She paused looking back at the floor. She had never felt this way. She had never felt so much emotion for one friend over something that she herself had caused.

He obviously shook his head but she didn't signal that she cared for she went on without acknowledgment.

"I told her…I told her I can defiantly live without her by me. I told her it was better for her to just leave. And let me…read." She felt the tears flooding her eyes and she tried all she could do to hold back the sob that wanted so badly to escape her.

Cyborg stayed quiet, and listened.

Without both knowing they had stopped walking and her palm was resting on the right wall trying to balance her out.

"I lied Cyborg. I lied and told her to leave. I told her I could live without her…there, and that wasn't true."

A single tear leaked through the dam and she felt grateful her hood hid it.

She was rambling now, and she knew it. But she needed to get it out of her system.

"I don't deserve to be called a friend. I don't even deserve to be on this team…All I've done and caused. And then I just turn around and tell her that. Who the hell am I?"

She seemed to whisper the last words and that's when Cyborg knew she was beating herself up.

And it didn't seem like she herself was going to win.

Raven kept murmuring nonsense on how it was all her fault. How it was she who pushed Starfire away and now she was never going to get to say sorry and bring her back.

Cyborg placed a heavy hand on her shoulder but it felt incredibly light and said nothing.

He waited for her to at least look at him and he gave her a small smile.

The smile, no matter how small, seemed to speak words all on its own and she was calmed in a sad sort of way.

They both smiled before they interrupted by another voice.

"Dudes! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The exclamation caused them to turn their heads to a hands in the air Beastboy.

Raven felt her blood boil for a second.

"No." She stayed calm. "_We've _been looking for _you_." The last word ending in a syllable too long.

Beastboy 'eeped' and felt small.

Cyborg shook his head and noted that they still had to go to Robin. Who, by the looks of things, was going to be more than angry.

"Well not only do we have to take time to look for Robin, we're gonna take even longer to get there probably." Raven voiced her distaste and Cyborg sighed in agreement.

Beastboy looked at both of them as if they were complete idiots.

Which, isn't too far off.

"Can't Raven just find Robin with her powers and teleport us there?"

For a moment the tower was silent.

Raven's cheek turned a slight shade of pink and looked of to the side.

"I knew that."

* * *

The bracelet was held in his palm as he stared down at it.

He found it with Slade's note. Which had to be something.

And if it wasn't from earth it was for some other planet.

And it looked like the letters of a planet he had seen before.

Tameran.

Starfire.

Koriand'r…

The name stung in his mind until he felt like banging it against a metal wall a few times.

Before he could have sworn to anybody that his Starfire didn't keep secrets from him. That no matter how many he would keep from her, she was the pure in his life and never did anything wrong or untruthful.

And yet…

Now…the memories of him grabbing her and forcing her to say something entered his thoughts and he recalled how the others had called him harsh. Wrong. Mean.

And they were right.

And so he confronted this and apologized, but not just with a good heart. He apologized, perhaps with good intentions, but the more he remembered, the more the old real feelings were unmasked and he realized that he apologized in greed.

He himself was selfish and didn't want to see her cry. Nor did he want to be in the dark, and so to win her forgiveness he would open her secrets and fill himself on all the information.

And then he remembered al the things that happened to Starfire as a child and how he felt so useless watching it all go by, like a movie that he could stop or rewind.

And it was, in a way.

But he was there.

Yet he wasn't.

He saw her get hurt. He saw her tears. But he couldn't touch her or save her.

And yet…

He could feel the pain. He could feel the slaps to the face and it was because of that he pushed his teammates to see what was wrong and find a way to save their friend.

He jumped and hit, and he stoke nothing but images that couldn't be touched.

Only because it was already done.

The deed was done, weather it was wrong or not.

And all Robin could do was watch…watch a young Starfire suffer. And it hurt him. It pained him. So perhaps he couldn't blame Starfire for choosing this path.

She was an angel for even thinking about trying to do good and become a Titan.

She was a saint in Robin's book.

The small jewelry wove its circle on his palm and the little symbols disturbed him to no degree.

He remembered it glowing. He remembered it thrumming against his chest, directing him to this place, as if it wanted to be found by something…or someone.

It glittered a marvelous silver in the moonlight, like none he had ever seen. And the young hero wondered if Starfire was looking at the moon right now…and thinking of him…just as he was of her.

Suddenly everything became a dreary black and black outlines filtered the room, as a pitch bird like-raven spread its wings in the night and dropped to form 3 figures in the dark.

It was about time.

The voice of a freaked out Beastboy echoed through the room.

"That thing still creeps me out."

* * *

Kori stepped onto the steps to the ship and sucked in a breath of cool earth air.

She smirked through the breeze and took the last foot into the vehicle made for space flying. A small smile was flashed at her.

"Greetings Kevinand'r." She nodded and he followed the same.

His face quickly turned into one of serious and opened his mouth to speak in a business like tone.

"Slade is expecting you." He stated and passed by her to walk into a sliding door which opened to a room.

She felt the cool brush of air behind her as the doors closed and felt the warm, cool feeling of the earth air leave her, replaced by artificial oxygen.

Although she had no need for air…it was still comforting in a way, and to no longer breathe it cause a small sadness to spark inside of her.

Kori suddenly remembered hearing Kevinand'r say something…what was it again?

Oh yes.

Slade needed her.

The alien girl almost wrung her wrists, but remembered who she was at the time and decided to just walk around the ship until she felt a cold chill go up her back.

For not only did she have no idea where to find Slade…she was curios, for it had been a while since she had been on a ship such as this one and wanted to take a quick look around.

Her boots made a light click as they were placed on the newly made floors.

She was going to stop until she felt a cold chill, for every time Slade was there, that degree raced through her nerves and the spine stilled…the way it always had before.

That wouldn't change no matter who she was.

Weather she was Kori, Koriand'r, or Starfire. Slade would always hold a type of fear on her.

So silently she trotted through the corridors, her armor limiting her to the amount of movements she could do.

She looked at each door on the sides carefully and full of curiosity. She then looked to the floor and stared at the countless bubbles that littered the metallic floor in a type of silver.

Her brows scrunched to form a confused frown and she crouched to touch the hard bubbles.

They were tiny, and weren't bubbles at all.

More like dents from the other side of the floor and painted to seem like silver.

She quickly stood, finding the whole thing quite stupid and in relation to the Starfire she gave up long ago.

Kori suddenly stopped and felt the back of her hairs go up. She knew that feeling and resisted the urge to shiver.

Slade was right behind her.

Her lips seemed dryer than they used to and her tongue darted out to wet them. Her gestures on her face contorted to seem like a respectful glare, and turned to face him.

"Slade." She greeted.

She didn't acknowledge him as a master and he seemed to overlook it. For he smirked under his mask and his eyes held a mischievous glow, almost close to childish and Kori was internally confused.

"Kori."

He nodded.

She stood still awaiting any orders, and when a space of silence floated over them she decided to open her mouth to speak.

What she was going to say, not even she new.

But before she could utter a word, a robot, quite familiar to Kori, came up to Slade and spoke to him, back hunched and face with only two beady eyes.

Kori strained to hear and heard the words "Ready, and Yes sir."

What Slade said she did not hear correctly.

The robot left just as quickly and quietly as he came and Slade was left to fall into silence once again, with Kori.

Suddenly they both felt the strong rumble of a rocket and the burn of the fire alight under them.

Kori tensed her shoulders as the floor shook with a more fierce force and the act of grabbing hold of something, instinctually entered her mind.

But she glanced at her master and was awed that he could still stand so still, hands crossed behind him, and have the aura that it felt like there was a earthquake at the moment.

Even the lighted balls that hung from the opposite walls jingled with might and caused the room to spin in glowing lights, making Kori the least bit dizzy.

After a few moments of more shaking Kori was feeling like the gravity was making her feel like a whale and she didn't seem to have the strength to stand anymore. Just as she was about to get ready to become a complete embarrassment and fall to the ground in front of Slade, it stopped. Much to her approval.

Kori then stood upright again and stock still just as the person side to her. But for some reason, no matter how still she stood, he still looked to be more still than her. And it bothered her.

X'Hal how it bothered her.

Wordlessly, with a snap of the wrist a button appeared and he gently pressed on it.

Gently…Kori for a second looked confused…Slade did gently?

Before she could dwell on the question much, her mind registered the silent hum of something mechanically being opened and she was bout to get ready to face another door, when all of a sudden, her eyes shined with a glow that was once there a long time ago. Stars littered the oblivion as she stared, awe struck at the wondrous sight in front of her.

She couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and place her palm on the clear glass.

They all shone brightly and cast small sparkles in the green of her eyes.

Slade, although not visible under the naked eye, smiled through the vents in his bronze mask and turned silently to face the sight that she as well was facing.

Slade always did seem like the evil one. The one to act like the villain he was. But if it was true…why did he feel a weird, non-wanting comfort in the fact that both she and he were looking at the same constellation. And marveling at the same light.

She may seem like the perfect apprentice that he said she was. But he saw through the mask. For he had his own, and he saw her for who she truly was. A sad and lonely Starfire. Trying to cover up with Kori.

Slade was disturbed by these thoughts. But his nature forced him to always uncover masks and reveal what was truly under the skin.

Slade used to stare at the stars a lot…in envy and in admiration. But this would be the first in a while.

A LONG while.

He almost smiled but it seemed that even his own face would not allow it. Only small smirks were aloud and glares, and frowns.

No smiles.

Cause Slade didn't smile.

He heard a faint whisper and he was certain that she had spoken, but in a language he did not understand.

"What was that?" He demanded, his own voice seemed to be hushed.

Kori seemed to let someone else take over for a moment and didn't glance at him to acknowledge his words, yet continued looking out and her face was so close to the window that her breath caused a light puff of mist clouded the glass and the perspiration became visible.

"What did you say?" He asked again, his voice taking an octave higher than before.

Her voice was sweet like purity and for a moment he had to remind himself of his goals and who he was.

"They are beautiful"

He glared forcefully to contract his old face and took a stern look before quickly leaving, but not before reminding her of something and calling her back by the name that would put her back in place. He'd talk to her later...

"Be prepared. We will be starting shortly."

She nodded.

But right on the step when he left, he whispered something that he wasn't sure or not she could hear.

"_Starfire_."

* * *

"What took you so long?"

The question echoed through the room and his anger was clearly visible. Beastboy shielded his fragile ears by cupping his pointed ears with his palms. Robin could sure scream loud when he wanted to.

"Yo, chill man!" Cyborg's one human eye scrunched down and his hands were held by his shoulders in a signal of surrender. "We're here now."

Robin shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and the bracelet was placed back in the front of his pocket.

Raven rolled her violet eyes and let her hood down to get a better look around. Why were they in a broken down, cow webbed warehouse?

Although she wasn't complaining.

Robbing breathed an irritated sound out through his teeth and unrolled the blue prints onto the table the looked split through the middle, thanks to his tantrums.

"This is seriously important guys." He finally murmured. The papers folded out, some of them continuing to roll onto the wooden table and taking a stop in front of them.

Beastboy out of pure curiosity peered at them and a confused stare quickly issued its way to his features.

Cyborg took one glance and both eyes bugged out of their correct sockets. This really was some bad news. The planets were in the correct order but with each paper, there was something different. Numbers and measurements lined the borders, and then there was no Earth.

And the cause of this was a bomb placed in the middle of the blue spaces. Raven gently passed her palm on top of them and brushed her fingers lightly over them.

Beastboy was still confused but the more intently he looked, not wanting to seem ignorant and keep his mouth shut, he saw what they all seemed to see.

For there in the middle of the paper, the bomb wasn't a bomb at all.

It was a person. It had a human body, and the force of the bomb caused a silent shiver to go up the backs of those who understood.

But then he looked over them all and Beastboy became uninterested in this anymore and looked to other places from the papers. That's when his eyes rested to a stop that caused his brain to work over time.

There was a name…he had heard it before.

He couldn't seem to keep it in his mouth and the name flew from his lips in a hushed whisper.

"Koriand'r."

Robin heard him and grimaced when he had overlooked that part.

Raven bit back her tongue and forced her lips into a firm line.

Cyborg blinked a few hard times and looked from the gaze Beastboy was giving to the gaze of Robin.

Koriand'r….Cyborg remembered, was…Starfire.

She was the bomb in the center. And according to this, she was going to destroy Earth.

Just then a low rumbling was heard through the warehouse and saw dust feel from the ceiling and the pillars above them started to shake and fall.

Robin was the first to realize this and quickly issued an order.

"Titans, out!"

They needn't be told twice as they jumped away from the falling pieces above and the rumbling sound became deeper.

Before Robin ran away, he snatched the papers and followed the rest of them outside.

He panted a bit and looked at the others. All their eyes landed at the same point and Robin made a bee-line with his eyes to look at what they were starring at.

His mouth became slightly open.

There…taking of into the oblivion of space was a gigantic fire that was attached to something large and ready to leave the atmosphere.

A spaceship took off, leaving a crumbled warehouse and 4 gapping teens.

Robin starred of at it and he would have bet anything…that Starfire was on that ship.

For not only did his nature tell him, but the little bracelet thrummed against the front of his chest, glowing a bright green and it almost even seemed to be magnetized to follow the fading ship, for it acted like a little a paper clip to a magnet and Robin could feel it pulling him.

He brought a hand up and carefully let the bracelet out, but still gabbing on to I and the little object lifted and hummed louder as it pulled to get free.

Free, that is, to get to the ship.

It suddenly clicked in Robin and his stare turned into one of deteremenation. There was still hope yet. That flame may have been dieing, but there was still some life of hope in it.

"Cyborg ready the T-Ship."

The half robotic man didn't even ask why, he merely nodded and turned to Raven. "Can you take us back home?"

Beastboy was still transfixed with the fading ship but when it was a good miles out of watching, he listened to the others speaking and shuddered at going back in the blackness again.

"Yea. Azeroth. Metrion. Zinthos!" The black raven encased them once again and made its quick way back home.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Ok…so I posted this earlier than I had liked. Since I usually try posting things that are atleast 12 to 14 pages long every one a month. Sorry if it may have seen too long for you. **

**I didn't make it that way, its just the way I write. Sorry. **

**Anyways…I wanted to ask if you think I'm getting better? **

**I mean…am I improving in my writing? **

**I'm not sure…anyways. **

**This chapter pretty much is all about how the determination and hope are small in amount but trying to reach the top again. **

**And if you thoughts I put to many "And yet…"'s that's because I made it that way. Hence the title for the chapter. **

**And I used the word determination like a WHOLE bunch of times. I know that to. **

**I wasn't going to put a spark of humor in this chapter, but tried it out, tell me what you think. **

**About the Raven teleporting thing. And don't make Raven out to be stupid, she was just really tired. **

**As I currently was, writing this at 3 in the morning. So I could relate.**

**Not a lot of Beastboy but I couldn't really fit much of him in yet. **

**I'll try him with the next chapter. Also…did anyone think I made Slade a bit…I don't know…weird in this chapter? I didn't mean to. But when I tried cutting that scence out the story sorta lost it's place. So if you didn't like that part…well I didn't like it all that much. And if you did. Please tell me!**

**OK…here's my A/N coming to close and I always save the best for last. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!**

**WOW! I thought people would have lost interest or something, but you pushed me to write this chapter cause I was so happy!**

**I guess people are write. Reviewing IS fuel!**

**Lol. Ok thn. **

**Bye bye!**

**Love, your One-N-Only,**

**Princess Lali of Spain and England. **

**P.S. Once again thanks for all the reviews and review for this one to! Lol. If you want, I don't really want to push you. Next chapter well deal with them actually in space and getting ready to as you've read eliminate the world. Ha.**


End file.
